I Can Do Bad All By Myself
by Paradise Eco
Summary: I will tell you a story that not even the Precursors know the ending too, I will tell you about love. About sins and blood. About courage and virtues of a hero. Now can you guess who is the man and who is the monster?
1. 99 Problems

_Childern ran down the high halls of the Precusor Monk Temple, the dark halls were queit and damp. The childern ran down a flight of stairs and into a green area, they all stopped taking in the beautiful of the place before running to where the higher monk sat._

_"Can you tell us a story!?" A child cried out as he dropped down infront of her, the other fell to the ground and hundled closer to each other._

_"You want to hear another story!" A girl shouted. "One with love!"_

_"One with sin!" A boy laughed. "And lots of blood!"_

_"One with courage, and vitures!" Another shouted, they childern started shouting as the monk chuckled._

_"Now now, childern. I will tell you one about love. About sins and blood. About courage and vitures of a hero. A story where the Precusors themsleves didn't know how it was going to end."_

_"But the Precusors know everything!"_

_"Hush child," The monk hissed. "I have a tale, it's a tale about a man and a monster!" The childern screamed and covered their faces. "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can, what is a monster and what is a man?"_

* * *

**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**

Chapter One: 99 Problems

The tall pillars of the island miles away from Haven City, were made of glass and gold. The city was styled in renaissance style, with a First District, Second District and a Third District near a forest. The forest was huge with an over growth of trees, from the Hellcat flying over the city Jak frowned. He could tell from first glance, this place wasn't going to be pleasent to hang in.

"And there it is." Torn mubbled from his seat, Jak glanced to the brown haired male. His tight dreds were pulled back out of his face, his old Krizmon Graud tattoos were still new as an Apirl flower. He wore a blue pants and shirt with a red scarf. Tied on his legs were brown belts that held his gun holders,on his arms were patchs of metal. "The city of Billings."

"Why do we have to travel a million miles to a city that no one knows about!" Daxter whined, the orange ottsel. Being the offical best friend of the hero, Daxter had the rights to come to Billings with his buddy, Torn and Samos. He wore his only pair of blue jeans and goggles; the orange rat sighed from his seat. "I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!"

"We can throw you outside if you want." Torn growled.

"No thanks... I'm good here." Daxter chuckled nevrously.

"Are you ready boys." Samos asked as the ship started to land, the green skinned sage stood up and tapped his staff. Being so connected with the earth, Samos one day searched past the sandy plains of Spargus and through the rage of Kras City right to the flat plains of this city. Right into the thick forest and down the waterfalls, but with that came the urgent message from the trees, waterfalls, rocks and an unknown seer. "You boys need to search from him!"

"Samos calm down." Jak sighed, the blonde male sat at the front of the Hellcat. Jak wore his blue tunic and brown link ties. He wore tanned shorts that were also tied by brown links, just like his best friend he had mix matched goggles. Around his neck was a red scarf he used during his time in the Wasteland; the male glanced out the window to the city. The few KG's they brought with them were all filing out, standing near the landing was a male. He wore a light brown jacket and had his hair in two low ponytails, his pants were darker and he stood with a smirk on his face.

"Now remember." Samos said as the doors opened. "The Duke of Billings is a proud man, inwhich all his people are-"

"What's up Billings!" Daxter shouted as he walked down. "Orange Lightning in the house! Zap! Zap! Zap!" Daxter ran down to a women in a long purple dress, her hair was tied back and she wore a white boa. She screamed and started stomping around him, Daxter dodged every one of her steps.

"Daddy!" She cried grabbing onto the man's arm. "They bought animals with them! Kill 'em! Kill 'em!"

"Calm down princess." The man chuckled padding her head, he smiled and looked to the group. "I am Duke Carmicheal Duke of Billings, and this is my daughter... Princess Mallory."

"I'm sure Ashelin cleared everything with you?" Torn asked.

"Yes Baron Ashelin was very clear, you are searching for a person and want to make a connection between our cities?" The Duke laughed. "I understand, shall we talk more about it? In the meanwhile, you all have my permission to wander the city. Just stay out of Thrid."

"Why what's in thrid?" Jak asked.

"You don't wanna know." Mallory laughed.

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

so here's the first chapter of this fanfiction... I don't know if I'll go on or not (that's if I get reveiws) but it should be only like 15 chapters long. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to reveiw :)


	2. The Man On The Roof

**Paradise Eco**

Wow... I wasn't expecting so much reveiws! Soo... I guess this fanfiction is going on then! lol, I'd like to thank _Dark Eco Angel & Berander_, my faithful stalkers lol. And new names _Mandri_ and_ Evil Ottsel,_ thank you all for the reveiws! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and everyone else that is reading!

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Two: The Man On The Roof_

After a sleepless night, Jak finally gets out of his bed and marches over to the window. From the palace he could only see the townhouses of Billings, First District looked just like Main Town back home. All were brown with white rimmed windows, Jak really couldn't see anything pas the townhouses. When he looked down he could see a couple patrol men marching around the palace; Jak sighed and leaned on the wall. The faster they got this mission over with, the faster he could go home and race with Sig. Jak's head turned when he heard Daxter snore, the orange rat rolled over onto his back mubbling about Tess' ass. Jak rolled his eyes and glanced down again, outside he saw a girl with dark brown hair sitting at the fountain. Jak raised an eyebrow at her, who was up so early? Besides himself.

Jak threw on clothes and made his way down the palace's grand gold stairs, when he slipped through the doors that lead out to the backyard space the girl was still sitting there. Princess Mallory maybe?

"Don't just stand there Jak." The girl said. "Come over here and say hi." Jak stepped back a bit, the girl knew his name? How did she know he was there?

"How do you know my name?" Jak asked walking forward, the damp air of Billings went into his lungs and came out as a puff of smoke.

"I smelt you." She said trailing her hand along the water, she kept her head down. She wore a pink dress with a white cloak, her hands were covered by white gloves. "My name is Princess Meghan." She said with a smile, Jak stepped back from her. Where her eyes should've been, where either blue, brown, green, hazel, gold even purple eyes should've of been... where black space. She frowned and stood. "Do not be scared, I am a soothsayer. I know you are on the search of a Seer."

"How do you-"

"Hush." She hissed, she looked behind her at a patrol man. "We can not speak here. I shall meet you at the Cathedral on the boundaries of First and Second. Gain a pass from a Fool and meet me in the Cathedral for holy prayer." She ran to the man, she whispered something in his ear before he nodded and lead her off into the city.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Jak turned and looked at Princess Mallory.

"I was talking to your sister."

"Don't bother with Meghan, she's not all there." Mallory scoffed. "I can't believe we both came from the same mother." She sighed dramatically. "Anywho I need you and your little rat to go out for me."

"I'm not an errand boy, I'm here on a mission for Ashelin." Jak growled.

"Yah, yah whatever." Mallory chuckled. "But you ARE here to help my father, and one of the ways is to keep moi happy. You won't like me when I'm not happy, Jake."

"It's Jak." The male growled.

"Whatever." Mallory sighed. "Listen, I need you to go into First and pick up this package from this guy. Do not look into the box, don't lose the box... don't even think about the box, 'kay?"

"Okay?" Jak questioned.

"Thanks love." Mallory said as she slauted away. "And oh yes, be careful of the Fools."

"Fools?"

"You'll see love."

* * *

The stone walkways of Billings were filled with people off to work, school or shopping. Jak would see childern playing in the streets, all of them laughing and playing with fake swords. They would laugh and hop off of barrels, other would hide in alley ways or under the brigdes that connected the streets. Fishermen were fishing off the bridges, sitting on the rails with a piece of straw in their mouths. Other men pulled carts filled with goods, most likely from a farming area. Jak stopped and leaned on the rail, Daxter stretched and yawned.

"Such a lazy city..." Daxter sighed. "Jak!!! I'm bored." Daxter jumped on the rail of the bridge as Jak leaned back, the sun hid behind a thick gray clouds. "This city has zero exictment." Daxter whined, he smirked when he heard the fisherman start snoring. "I've got an idea! Let's push the fishermen." Daxter crouched to the ground and smirked.

"Dax," Jak said peeking through one eye. "Samos said to keep our noses clean."

"Techically, he said **_YOU_** had to keep your nose clean. Myself on the other hand-"

"Come on!" Childern laughed as they ran past them. "I heard that it's Captain Gaston this time!" A girl giggled. "Maybe this time he'll talk to us!"

"Ohh..." Daxter said rubbing his hands together. "Where childern are... sure the hot mamas shall follow!" Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder. "Onward!"

"We have to finish the stupid errand for her royal pain in my ass." Jak growled.

"Samos didn't mention anything about being a slave for her highness." Daxter grumbled. "Doesn't she have slaves for that?" Jak stopped. For once Daxter was right. Mallory did have hand maids, she had people who feed her grapes, she had people who ran a bath for her and most likely had people to get clothes for her.

"They both smirked and ran down the street, when they turned the next corner they saw a man with no shirt ontop of a building. Below were people watching him, mixed with patrol men dressed in all blue and black. The man a top of the building wore only a pair of tan shorts, a purple feathered mask and purple horns. "Well that was fast... we didn't even have to start that." Daxter chuckled.

"Coplin!" A man shouted, the man that was shouting had blue dred and wore a black jumpsuit. Around his neck was a blue and gold scarf, around his waist was a gold belt with guns. He wore dark blue sunglasses that were too big for his face. "You have two seconds to come down and die."

"Why would I do that?" Coplin laughed. "Tell me Gaston, can you stand on your head?" Coplin said getting on his head, he opened his arms. "TAADAA!" The crowd clapped and hooted, Gaston glared at the people.

"Coplin..."

"Gaston." Coplin laughed picking up his lute, he played a note and started dancing on the ledge of the roof. "No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston! No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's! No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston! And ev'ry last inch of him is covered with hair!" Everyone laughed.

"Man this guys good." Daxter laughed.

"Coplin." Gaston shouted, even more angered. "Get down here now before we open fire."

"But I like being on top," Coplin smirked. "And you're down there... Gaston!"

"Open fire!" Gaston shouted, the loud pops of bullets rang through the air. Everyone ducked as the bullets went up to the mad man, Gaston turned to the people and his dark blue eyes stared right into Jak's light blue ones. Jak felt anger ball up his core, the very anger he felt only six months ago. A feeling he felt for two years of his life he didn't want to remember, a part where he pushed so far back in his mind it only showed it's ugly head when he was in the Wasteland hunting down Marauders or the random Metal Head. There was no reason for it show it's ugly head here, a land with no eco to speak of and no Metal Heads... But still the rush, the pulse, the push came... it was darkness. Claws grew and his skin went gray, the horns pushed their way through his skin and were pointed at sharp. Jak's eyes went black and souless again, his heart remember all his friends but his darker heart remembered Erol. Jak was ready to pounce when smoke exploded from the building, the man was gone now.

"Don't let him escape!" Gaston shouted. The men ran into the building, Gaston turned and pushed through the crowd to Jak. He shoved the blonde male. "I know what you are... you... you... twisted being." Jak pushed the male back.

"You must have me confused with someone else."

"Yah buddy! Step off!" Daxter shouted.

"Queit." Gaston snarled. "Or I'll add you to my collection of rare creatures. I have my eyes on you."

"Goodie." Daxter rolled his eyes. "We made new friends!"

TBC...


	3. Play With Fire

**Paradise Eco**

Taadaa! I'm here, sorreh for the late update. My body was hating me for running from my house to the lake, that about... a mile or so. Doesn't matter thought, anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to DEA & Berander for reveiwing!

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Three: Play With Fire_

Jak cracked his shoulder as him and Daxter walked down the streets of First, after meeting Coplin and Gaston the duo choose to walk through the city some more but almost every alley way or secondary street lead to a dead end. If it wasn't the main roads leading away from the palace, it was most likely a dead end. The only roads that lead anywhere were the roads going to the Port from the palace, then there were the roads that went to the palace and the gates of Second. Jak sighed when he came to the Court Yard, they've been wandering around in circles and just like before they were in the Court Yard of the whole city.

"This is getting annoying." Jak growled. "Lets just ask someone for directions."

"Ha!" Daxter laughed. "I know my way around this city! Lets go that way!"

"We've already went that way." Jak sighed. "And plus-"

"Stop theif!" A man yelled from the other side of the Court Yard, Jak turned his head and ran smack into a girl. The girl fell over him and landed on her back, Jak groaned and sat up. On the ground was a loaf of bread and a couple apples, Jak looked up at the patrol men who were shaking their fist. "You won't get away that easy!"

"You think that was easy!?" The girl laughed, from behind Jak saw that she was blonde. She started grabbing all the fruit, Jak picked up the bread and tapped her on the shoulder. Jak almost dropped the bread when she turned, her eyes were the same colour as the sun. She smiled and took it from him, she got up and shoved it in her bag. She wore a dark pink tank top and tanned shorts, around her waist was a sliver belt with tiny knives. On her ankles and wrist were gold links, in her left ear was another gold link. She smirked and snatched the bread from him. "Thanks dude."

"Well aren't you trouble?" Daxter chuckled.

"No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught!"

"Gothca!" A patrol man shouted grabbing her shirt.

"Okay, now I'm in trouble." She whimpered, she pulled her foot back and slammed it into his groin. She laughed. "I'm a bitch, aren't I?" She pulled out a sliver whislte, she blew it and Daxter started screaming in pain.

"Ohmygwad!!!" Daxter shouted when she was done. "What the hell was that for!!!"

"Sorry, I guess she isn't around." She laughed. "Well see ya... gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat!" She grabbed her bag and started running, she slid into the corner and stopped when Gaston pointed a gun at her. Jak got up and grabbed Daxter by his tail, he ran over to where Gaston was standing.

"Well, well, well... look what I caught in my net, a street rat."

"I like the term...Fool better." The girl snorted.

"What's a Fool?" Jak asked.

"These the name the theives, whores, witches, and deivants call themsleves." Gaston snarled, the other patrolmen that were above them came over and stood in a circle around them. "This girl has been on our hit list for as long as she grew boobs."

"Appose to me growing a penis?" She grunted.

"I'll figure out how you use you're witchcraft. You're only good for one thing girl." Gaston growled. "And one day, I'll get it." The girl stepped into his face, a smirk on her face.

"Bring it on."

* * *

At the long wooden table in the palace, Jak sat beside Meghen and Gaston. Meghen sipped her wine slowly as her sister wolfed down her salad, Duke Carmicheal smiled down at Samos at the other end of the table. At the end with Samos and beside Gaston, Daxter chowed down on his peas. Tiny green pearls rolling everywhere, Gaston wore a grim face as the green pearls came rolling to him. Torn sat by the green eatting rabbit aka Mallory, and at the entering of the room there were patrolmen.

"So," Mallory said taking a sip of her wine. "Captain Gaston, how has rounding up the Fools going for you?" Gaston chuckled.

"Princess Mallory, thanks for asking. We've caught alot lately, my plans are to capture them all before their Midnight Festival. Sadly we won't be able to stop their Festival of Fools tomorrow." Gaston said sighing. "But as the days go on," Gaston reached over to Daxter's mess, crushing one pea with his finger. "One by one," He said crushing another with his thumb. "Then soon," Gaston said pushing Daxter away from his plate, Gaston slammed his fist down into the plate and smirked. "They'll all be gone."

"My peas..." Daxter whimpered. "THEY NEVER HAD A CHOICE TO BECOMING MY POO!!! You monster." Daxter growled as Gaston sat down, Mallory clapped and crakled.

"Amazing Gaston! You're becoming more helpful," Mallory said flicking a pea towards Daxter. "Then our savage vistors."

* * *

"I'm not getting out." Mallory whined as Duke Carmicheal and Meghen got out of the carriage, Jak rolled his eyes as Gaston bowed and helped her out of the carriage. Mallory sighed, she started fanning herself with her small fan. "I hate these things you know that father," Mallory sighed and walked past Gaston, she linked arms with Jak. "At least I have a peculiar beau on my arm."

"Why thank you." Daxter laughed leaning on Mallory. "Don't worry chicky poo, I don't bite."

"Eww." Mallory hissed and walked ahead. "I rather walk unescorted, I like making gossip."

"Don't mind her." Jak turned, Meghen hooked her arm in his and smiled. "She's just a drama queen."

"She has no taste," Daxter snorted. "Orange Lightning is tha bomb."

"I know. You look amazing to me."

"Why thank you Meghen, you're the fav-" Daxter stopped, his cheerful voice falling. "Why'd you do that to me?"

"I thought it would be cute." Meghen giggled and opened her fan. "Shall we go on?"

"I think you have somethings you want to tell me?" Jak said in a low voice as they walked into the Court Yard, threading across from building to building were bright streamers. Yellows, oranges, and reds, all over the yard and on buildings. Even some people were wearing them, all dreams in yellow or orange. In the middle of the Court Yard was a stage, and off to the sides were stands. The Duke and guest sat in the highest seats, the grounds were filled with people speaking amongest themsleves. Meghen laughed and fanned herself.

"Is that all you think about? Let your hair out and have some fun, you may even find answers on your own." Meghen smirked. "Come on! Let's get some good seats!"

"Moron," Mallory laughed as Gaston sat back and put his arm around her, Jak sat down beside Meghen as Samos and Torn filed up higher with Duke Carmicheal. "It's not like you can see the show." Mallory smirked and closed her fan.

"I was actually talking about Jak and Daxter, Gaston's egos so big they wouldn't be able to see." Gaston was about to say something when turmpets started to sound, everyone's heads turned to the stage where Coplin stood. He lowered the trumpet and started dancing.

"Come one, come all! Close the churches! It's the day for breaking rules, come and join the feast of ..." Orange smoke went everywhere as people dressed in clown costumes and colourful clothes jumped off the stage, people started cheering as they danced with random folk. "FOOLS!" Coplin shouted and jumped off the stage, people parted for him as he skipped. "Once a year we throw a party here in town, it's the day the devil in us gets released! It's the day we mock the king and shock the priest!" A band started to play as Coplin danced over to the stands, he jumped on the stands. "So beat the drums and blow the trumpets!" Daxter started dancing beside Meghen as the music played, Meghen smiled.

"The music sounds... beautiful this year." Meghen said clapping her hands.

"I must admit that you people do know how to party." Jak chuckled.

"Maybe you can party with us girl." Daxter laughed, Meghen blushed and opened her fan hiding her smile.

"I would like that." She whispered as Coplin sat down beside her.

"Come one, come all! Come see the hottest girl in the city! Love her, feed her flames," Coplin said hooking an arm around Jak's shoulders. "Hey can you play with fire?" Coplin snapped his fingers and the whole stage caught on fire, Jak glanced back at Samos who's face was blank. Jak looked back to the fire as it calmed, the girl he meet before was on the stage. In her hands were two sticks, each end of the metal poles on fire. She threw them up into the air and caught them, she spun them as she jumped off the stage. She tossed both of them to the ground, she ran up to where the group was sitting. She jumped up and blew a flame out of her mouth, instead of being red or orange it was bright yellow. She bowed and flipped off Gaston, she jumped off backwards and ran back to the stage.

"Sire!" Gaston shouted. "Permission to capture that girl! She could've burned the princesses!"

"I'm fine." Meghen said raising her hand.

"Well I'm not!" Mallory shouted. "I don't trust her! She could brun down the city, and she's using magic!"

"Magic?" Jak questioned, Meghen grabbed his arm and smirked.

"Now is the moments of your destiny on this sad island." Meghen hissed. "Take a chance or get off my island."

"What?"

"Permission granted." Duke Carmicheal sighed. "What weapon are you going to use?" Gaston smirked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote.

"I unleash on this city... parasites. It can find sources of Eco... and destory them." Gaston turned to Jak and smirked. "I suggest you run." Gaston pressed the button, and the whole city shook. All the Fool and townfolk stopped the festival, everyone was silent as they heard the metal whines of a large machine. People all looked to each other before the ground shook again, Gaston laughed and sat back in his chair. "And let the games begin. Eco Destiny Destory... or EDD make the Fools cry." A roar came from the palace, and peopel started screaming and running around.

"I'm I suggest we follow Gaston's advice and RUN!!!" Daxter shouted in Jak's ear.

"Yah I heard you!" Jak shouted back and leaped over the railing, pushing past all the people and Fools. He pushed past everyone until he made it to the stage, he jumped up and looked around. He still could see what they were all running away from, but everyone knew it was there. "What's everyone running from!?"

"You must be new!" The blonde girl shouted, she reached out and grabbed Jak's hand. "Come on!" Jak was pulled forward by her, she jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd. Partolmen laughed as the Fools ran towards the gates to Second, the girl stopped a block away from the gates. "Shit. This way!" She shouted running towards the church, she pushed past people and fell into an alleyway. Jak tripped over her and fell flat on his face, Daxter rolled down the alley and swore.

"Ahh shit..." Jak groaned and rolled off of the girl, she groaned too and pushed herself up.

"Ouch."

"Tell me what everyone is really running from." Jak growled.

"Who knows, but if Gaston unleashed it... then life is gonna get bad." She rubbed the back of her head. "That really hurt, your head smashed into mine."

"So what are you cooking up in that little mind of yours."

"The church can help us, but we have to hurry." She stood on wobbly legs. "Come on."

"Hold it!" Daxter shouted. "How do we know that this girl isn't trouble? Over the last 12 hours of meeting her, she almost got arrested and can breath fire!" Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder. "I'm getting really bad vibes from her."

"He's right," Jak said standing. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Scout's honour?" She giggled, both boys looked to each other and shook their heads. She sighed and pulled out a knife, she cut her palm and cut Jak's. She pressed them together and smirked. "Honour of a Witch. A blood promise between... um... er..."

"Mar. Jak Mar, but everyone calls me Jak."

"And I'm Daxter, the offical best friend and hero."

She laughed. "Okay, a blood promise between all of us. Jak Mar, Daxter the annoy rat and Layla the witch."

TBC...


	4. Bet On It

**Paradise Eco**

so I went over my event planner of this fanfic, and it seems that it's gonna be alot longer then I thought. Oh well right? Don't worry they're will be more updates, I just got really busy with college and all that jazz! oh yah and my computer broke too!!! yah for libraries' internet connection!!!

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Four: Bet On It_

The soft bells of the Cathedral were the sounds that woke Jak and Daxter, they both looked around the Cathedral at the high beams and large windows. Laying on the other side of the pews was Layla, the witch they had meet only 8 hours ago. She laid on her side facing away from the duo, her hand just like Jak's was spilt open. But the skin around her wound was dark purple, Jak looked at his own wound and could see the Light Eco starting to take effect. Jak stood and walked away from Layla, leaving his weapons with her.

Out in the small garden he found Princess Meghen, she sat on the ground near a tree. She didn't turn or knowledge that they were there, Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder.

"Yo Meggie. What the hell is going on?"

"Gaston has started to E.D.D.," Meghen said standing, she pulled her hood off her head and stepped up to Jak. "You must find away to destory it, but..." She bit her lip. "It'll kill you before you reach the palace," She grabbed his hand. "Jak I fear the worse."

"Don't you always?" Daxter asked.

"Yes but, this time it's much more extreme." Meghen looked down. "I'll try to find away to get the E.D.D. turned off, but for now you should flee to Second."

"I never runaway." Jak snarled.

"Don't be stupid." Meghen snarled back. "If you go in too quick, you'll never find the Sage you're looking for. The Sage might even give you away to kill the E.D.D. so please," She grabbed his hand. "Do this for me and my city." Jak pulled his hand away, he turned away from Meghen.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for the Sage."

"I see." Meghen said flipping her hood over her head. "I hope you find some common sense and compassion in Second." Meghen walked around Jak, she dropped a red and yellow gun mod on the ground. "To help you in your search." Jak picked it up and connected it to his gun, and aimmed. Daxter smirked and gave Jak a thumbs up.

"Ahh the pity." Jak turned and looked up in the tree, sitting there was Layla. She tossed him an apple and bit into hers, she flipped downward and hung by her knees. "Banished to Second, to leave his love affair girlfriend all by herself."

"We're you spying on us?" Daxter shouted. "That agasint the law!"

"I don't follow the law." Layla said jumping down, she cartwheeled right up Jak. "So you need help getting into Second?"

"Do you have a way?"

"Of course." Layla giggled. "But it's gonna cost you."

"Name your price."

"I'll name it later." Layla said, she pulled out her whistle and blew it. Daxter screamed again as the bushes rustled, he grabbed Layla's leg. She looked down at the whistle. "I guess she isn't around... strange."

"Please stop blowing that, or I'll make you swallow it." Layla bent down to Daxter and poked his nose.

"That's what your mother said last night."

"You-"

"Hush." Layla said covering his mouth. "We're near a chruch."

* * *

"This way!" Layla shouted as the boys ran up the staircase, Layla giggled and jumped on the rail. It's been a while since she'd traveled back to Second, she'll see all her old friends and get to sleep in her old room again. Layla sighed and bent her legs, it was time for her to get out of the big city and atleast she wasn't doing it alone.

"Have you ever heard of pacing yourself?" Daxter shouted.

"Nope." Layla giggled. "Come on," She said pushing through the grand doors, inside people were rushing about. All shouting at each other and trying to get onto the train all at once, Layla smirked and jumped over the railing. She glanced back at Jak as he ran after her, so he was able to keep up after all. She pushed her way past people and slipped onto the train, behind her Jak did the same thing passing right by paying riders.

"Now what?"

"We find a room that's not in use," She said pushing her way around a couple shouting at each other, she ran her fingers along the walls as she passed families, lovers, loners and empty rooms. At the back of one train she found a room, she opened the door and slipped inside. Jak followed and sat down on the seat, Layla closed the blinds to the hallway and locked the door.

"So this is a theif's way of getting on the train?"

"Yup."

"Very impressive."

"Why thank you." Layla giggled, she ran over to the window and opened it. "You're going to want to smell the fresh Midway air, the earthly scent from the ground is amazing." She dropped down on the seat and crossed her legs. "So tell me where ya from?"

"How'd you know that?" Daxter shouted.

"I didn't." Layla giggled. "You just told me."

"Oh..."

"We're from Haven City." Jak said sitting back as the train started to move, Layla glanced out the window as family members waved to their loved ones. "It's north of here."

"Anything fun there?"

"Racing." Jak smirked.

"Are you good?"

"Are you kidding?" Daxter shouted. "Jak and I are the best racers in the land, either by Zoomer, land rover or hoover board."

"Zoomer? Land rover? Hoover board?" Layla asked tlinting her head. "I've never heard of those."

"Of course you haven't, you have nothing to get around by."

"You're riding a train are you not, and plus we have races in Second." Layla smirked. "You wanna try a Bender?"

"Bender? Sounds dangerous!" Daxter laughed. "Don't worry Jak, I've this one."

Layla laughed and looked out the window, outside the tilled fields were being tended by the farmers. All of them slaving of them for Frist's greed; she supported her head with her hand and smiled. Her father was field worker, and her mother was a cotton picker in Second. He always came home with a smile on, even after her mother was sent to First to be a nanny. Layla would go into the city with her until her mother died, Layla touched the scar on her shoulder.

"Got any family?" Jak asked like he was reading her mind, Layla laughed.

"Yeah, my pappa got banished to Thrid and my mama died." Layla giggled. "I guess not really, I'm on her on my own with my half brother Quaky."

"Quaky?"

"Quaky, yup you'll meet him. We're gonna stay at his place actually." Layla glanced out the window and smirked. "Hey we're here." She said as the boys leaned towards the window. "Welcome to the Second Disrict of Billings City."

TBC...


	5. Don't Be Shy

**Paradise Eco**

Taadaa! I live, sorreh my updates have been kinda out of wack. I have work and all that fun stuff that comes with trying to get a diploma! Anywho thanks to all that reveiwed and have added me to their stalking, er...I mean tracking list.

* * *

**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**

_Chapter Five: Don't Be Shy_

Jak stepped off the train with Layla behind him, from where she was standing this must be an old disrict filled with memories but to Jak... it was like the slums but with water. Instead of streets with stones, they were channels filled with water. There were boats everywhere, all leading to the train and floating away as people pushed off. Jak sniffed the air to smell water, and only water. There were some walkways along the builings but few people used them, everyone was in a boat or swimming. Jak followed Layla off the dock and down to a loading base, where boats were tied on to polls.

"This is Second District?" Daxter snorted.

"It's not glamourous but it's home." Layla said cutting the rope with a knife. "That's why Second and First aren't connected, only by train and in between there's the farming land."

"So this is quite hush hush?"

Layla laughed. "Hardly, that's Thrid." She grabbed a long stick and put it in the water. "But I'm not taking you there, so if you wanna go you go by yourself."

"Hey Blondie!" Daxter shouted. "We didn't ask you to bring us here, we're quite capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yah," Jak smirked. "We're the heros, and I'm sure we can figure out our own way through this disrict."

"Alright then," Layla smiled pushing away from the docks. "Good luck then."

"Bye bye Blondie!" Daxter shouted at her, he crossed his arms and smirked. "Now that the dead weight is gone we can really get moving." Jak stared out at Layla as she pushed her boat off, around him people were already loading their boats up and leaving the docks or waiting for a family members to pick them up. Jak chuckled to himself. That cunning girl.

"We need a boat, and she has one."

"We don't need a boa-" Daxter stopped and let his mouth drop, he growled and crossed his arms. "Now what? I'll never live it down if we ask her for help. And there's no way I'm swimming!"

"Maybe we need he-"

"Don't say it brother, don't even think it!" Daxter shouted. "There's no way, I repeat, no way we asking Layla the Witch for help!"

"Layla the Witch you say?" Both males turned around, sitting in a boat was an old women. A cloak covered her body, sticking out of her mouth was a pipe. The boat that she sat in was old and was rusting, it moved up and down in the motions of the waves. "Is that what she's calling herself these days? Layla? A witch?"

"Do you know her?"

"She stole her magic from me, now I live all by myself in the deep undergrowth of my old treehouse." Jak walked closer, Daxter jumped back on his buddy's shoulder as they both hoped into her boat. "Layla used to be a student of mine, then sadly she betrayed me. She took all my magic and left me to die."

"That's awful."

"I know... would you help a poor old women sail back to her house? I can make it worth your wild in gold."

"GOLD!" Daxter shouted. "I like gold, I ma'am am Daxter the great hero from the east and he's Jak... hero in training."

"Thank you boys."

* * *

Jak pushed the boat along down the water streets, the buildings were high off the ground and some even had boats flowing inside of them. Others people sat on the docks laughing among themselves, not taking notice that they were living the poor life. Daxter sat at the tip of the boat and Jak pushed off from the back. Since Layla left them at the docks, they hadn't seen her since. Jak opened his palm and looked at the cut, now healed from Light Eco, he could see the outline of the scar. If Layla was who this women claimed she was, he'd basically made a deal with the devil.

"Here we are," The women said as they turned a bend, on the other side a fallen tree was englufed by the water. Above the water level was a house, supported by beams and ropes. The house was covered in words: WITCH, BITCH, EVIL, DAMNED, HELL. "Home sweet home." The women said when the boat touched the dock; Daxter snorted.

"What a dump."

"Who did this?" Jak asked as he climbed out of the boat, the women sighed.

"Second District childern, anyone really who knows the stories."

"What stories?"

"I'm the devil's daughter." The women laughed. "Which is not true." She walked up the stairs, she stopped and touched the railing. "This house used to belong to my father, he was a researcher. He liked going into the Forest to find things about the Ecos, but one day he never returned... and my mother and I were left with his memories." She pushed the curtain that was the door aside, she walked in and the boys followed. Inside was worse. Everything was broken, burned or smashed into a million pieces. Some things were even defaced, black markings or slashes. "When my mother died I opened my doors about eco to all of the childern, one child came to me begging to learn about Yellow Eco."

"Layla."

The women chuckled. "My spit fire, she knew how to throw Yellow Eco out of her mouth. She amazed crowds and brought in money for her family, then when the disricts were going to spilt..." The women sat in her chair. "She stole all my magic."

"I made a blood pack with her, what does that-"

"Are you mad!" The women shouted. "You never make a blood pack with anyone, not even your furry cow!"

"Cow?" Daxter asked from the window. "I am not a cow!"

"That blood pack is dangerous, she could kill you without lifting a finger!" The women sighed. "You poor thing, good thing I'm here to help." She lifted a book off the ground. "The only way for me to break the blood pack is for me to get all my magic back, I have four main sources. Green Eco, I need my white flowers to be watered and they need to bloom. Then Blue Eco, you have to go back to Frist and get the amulet from the Princess Meghen another girl who stole my magic... so I took her eyes." The women motioned towards a jar, floating inside were a pair of eyeballs. Both a dark shade of green.

"Ewww..." Daxter groaned and jumped away from them.

"Then I need my Red Eco, a lady in a temple has all of it. Then of course you need Layla for my Yellow Eco," The women sighed. "The only way to take the magic from Layla is on the Last Night of Bangdad, when she should be the most powerful since she'll be dancing from the Duke and his daughters."

Jak sighed. "So Layla's the bad guy?"

"Sadly yes," The women said closing her book. "This really means alot to me boys... I wish to make a will out to you both." She pulled out a gold sheet of paper. "Sign your names here and I'll leave all my gold, eco, livestock, land and of course power to you."

"Now we're talkin'!" Daxter shouted and signed his name. "Remember the name, Orange Lightning!"

"I will." She said folding the paper.

* * *

Standing on the corner was a women, she had long pink hair and wore green stockings. Her skirt was sparkly gold and wore a black bra top, she spun a purse on her finger and she wore platform shoes. Jak stopped pushing the boat to look at her, she popped a piece of gum and bent down to him.

"Hey sexy," Daxter winked. "Wanna take a ride of the Daxantor?"

"Sorry honey I like my men human and less furry."

"Come cutie, I'm pretty sure- AHHHH!" Daxter shouted and covered his ears. "THAT DAMN GIRL BLOWING THAT WHISTLE AGAIN!"

"I can't hear anything." She said looking around.

"YOU'RE NOT AN ANIMAL! IT'S A HIGH PITCH SOUND, OHMYGWAD MAKE HER STOP!"

"Which way is it coming from Dax? Maybe we can find Layla."

"You're lookin' for Layla?"

"Yeah do you know something?"

The girl laughed. "Layla is the cutest thing ever, I know where she works and sings do you wanna go there?" She held out her hand and winked. "And you big boy can have it for free from Raychal."

"I'm Jak."

"Oh what a sexy name." Raychal giggled and got into the boat, she sat on the pew and hummed to herself.

"So what do you do in Billings?" Daxter laid on his stomach and smiled at her.

"I work on the corner." She giggled, she winked at Jak and covered her mouth. "We're here!" She sang and stood, on the egde of the channel there was shack on a couple stands. People were standing in their boats, some were making out or drinking hard. Jak tied the boat up and Raychal got out, some people waved to her as she skipped up past the drunken fools. Jak followed her until they reached the doors, he pushed past a group of people and almost choked. The placed smelt of booze, sex and a strange scent that got stuck in his lungs. He coughed and followed Raychal to a table, she was passed a pipe and took a long dag from it. She blew it out in a ball of white smoke, she smirked and passed it to Jak.

"Ahh, no, no," Someone said taking the pipe from him, Jak turned and looked into the eyes of Layla. She passed the pipe back to Raychal. "He does not smoke."

"Suit yourself, have fun big boy." Raychal winked and walked off.

"You and Ray, makes sense now. That's why you pushed away your Princess girlfriend." Layla said pushing away the drinks that were offered to her, Jak took one and smirked.

"Jealous?" Jak stopped. "Meghen is not my girlfriend."

"Not really," Layla said taking the drink away from him, she set it down on a maid's tray. "Whatever you do behind closed doors does not matter to me. Sadly I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Why? I'm not breaking any laws, like stealing."

"But you are most likely under age, even if we made a promise."

"You had a swift mood change." Jak smirked taking another drink, he sniffed it and sipped. The warm bubbly liquid ran down his thoart, the sweet taste quicky turned bitter in his mouth. She sighed and took the drink from him, she downed the whole thing and smirked at him.

"Not a mood change," She set the drink down. "But hey if you wanna drink yourself and your friend," She motioned to Daxter on the dancefloor, he danced with a couple of girls. Around his neck were glow sticks, he did the robotic movements. "Silly, you can sleep in the lounge upstairs," She tossed him a key. "But for now just be careful."

"Are you worried about me?" Jak laughed. "Believe me I can take care of myself." He took a sip of another drink that appeared, Layla smirked.

"That's what they all say, then you find them passed out on the floor."

TBC...


	6. This Is My Idea of Fun

**Paradise Eco**

Hey ya'll, what's going on? I know I haven't been updating lately, but here I am! I'm really trying hard to update every week, but with my birthday in only 7 days it's been crazy! I'm turning 19! I've been on this site since I was 15... oh god, I'm such a nerd! lol

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself **_

_Chapter Six: This Is My Idea of Fun _

It clawed. It ripped. It banged, rattled, shook and screamed in his head. Jak covered his face with his arm. The punishing sunlight shone through the curtains and into his sober eyes. How many drinks did he drink last night? He blinked away the sunlight and tried to remember all the faces. Raycheal. Daxter. A bunch of guys dragging Raycheal off to a- Jak touched his face, a large welt was on his face. He groaned and sat up, he was never drinking at a party ever again. Better yet, he was leaving this place and never coming back again.

He looked around the room, throw pillows were all over the floor. Some blankets covered pillows, some people he didn't know were laying in the corner together. Off by the window was a body, he yawned and tried to make himself stand. He wobbled over to where the body was, he stared down at Layla as she rolled over grabbing the sheets. He snifed the air, her Eco was weak when she sleeps.

He ruffled his hair and walked around the room, no one was there besides the people in the corner. He fell back on a couple pillows and yawned again, besides forgetting what he did that night he knows that he didn't sleep right.

"G' morning." Layla yawned sitting up, Jak rolled over and looked at her. He did fall back to sleep again, he looked over to where the couple was and they were gone.

"Morn'." Jak said.

"Have a good night?"

"Um..."

"Ahh," Layla giggled. "You totally forgot, eh?"

"Shut up." Jak said getting up, Layla laughed and followed. She skipped behind him.

"Jak forgot what he did last night," She said in a sing-song voice.

"Didn't I say-"

"Quaky!" Layla screamed and ran down the stairs, Jak stopped and watched as she jumped on a black haired male. He wore a white shirt and a pink scarf, hanging from his ears were serval gold loops. His pants were tight spandex and black, his nails were bright pink and long.

"Lala!" Quaky cried back as he swung her, he put her down and pinched her cheeks. "You cheeky girl, whatca been up to?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh, and who is this?"

"Oh it's just Jak."

"Thanks Layla." Jak sneered.

"Welcome Jak to my bar," Quaky said bowing, he grabbed Layla's hand and smirked at her. "I like the choice, blonde, a total hottie, fine ass."

"Excuss me?" Jak shouted.

"Quaky he's from another land."

"Oh exotic." Quaky took Layla's hand and went on his knees. "Lala you have amazing taste," He kissed her hand. "May I have a taste?"

"He doesn't swing that way."

"Like hell I don't!" Jak shouted, Quaky pulled his hands away from Layla.

"Fine then," He went to the bar. "I guess he doesn't want this sweet weapon," He pulled out a large canon, he put it on his shoulder and pointed it. "Sunflower Bomber. Shoots bombs up to 25 feet, able to destory emenies and their allies. Sharp withdraw and fits on any pistol." Layla jumped up and down.

"Gimme!"

"Sorry Lala," Quaky tossed the mod to Jak. "This one belongs to the hottie." Jak placed it on his mod and smirked, he pointed it forward and locked it in place.

"Thanks."

"Oh you can thank me later, hot stuff."

* * *

"So that's Quaky?" Jak asked after a half an hour of silence. Layla glanced over her shoulder at him, she pushed the boat forward. She nodded.

"Quaky's been like a big brother. He has a boyfriend named Conway." She felt her heart get heavy, she stabbed the stick into the water and pushed hard. "Conway was taken away last month, shipped off to Thrid."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm tired of people saying that they're sorry." Layla said stabbing the water again. "I know in truth they aren't, everyone says that Conway and Quaky were disgusting. Other say behind our backs that they are glad that Conway was shipped away," Layla stopped the boat. "And others wish I would go away too."

"What do you meaning." Layla looked down at her reflection in the water, in the same breeze that came with any body of water; her hair blew in the wind. She pushed a lock behind her ear and pushed the boat forward again, all her memories came rushing back to her as she kept silent. She had the right atleast, Jak didn't speak for an hour since meeting Quaky.

"Doesn't matter, lets just find Daxter and you two can get back to your search."

"'kay." Jak said standing. "Where do you suggest searching first?"

"The pound?"

"What?"

"What?" Layla smirked. "Maybe we can ask Raye, he should know where Daxter is. Raye was enjoy his time with Daxter last night."

"Raycheal was coming onto me last night."

"And that was after you passed out."

"I passed out?"

"No." Layla laughed. "I was being dramaitc. Raye took Daxter, maybe he took Dax to his pimp's house."

"Pimp?"

"Yup. Let's go there first, I'm pretty sure Daxter's there."

* * *

Jak stopped rowing when he saw the large manor on sticks. The windows all had bright purple curtains and pink flowers growing in every box, the whole house was made of white wood. Boats were lined up along the front, with people making out in their boats as they stepped onto the dock. A man wearing a black dress fanned himself, he was over weight like Krew with folds of fat hanging over his chair. But in his case, women rubbed his shoulders, arms, and feed him grapes.

"Lala!" The man chuckled, his accent was thick as a grape was dropped into his mouth. "Welcome back to Funhouse." Jak got out of the boat first, he glared at the man as Layla followed him. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and walked past Jak, he kept a steady eye on the man.

"Hello Cyme." Layla crossed her arms. "Tell your whores to leave. Now."

Cyme chuckled. "Leave us honey, I'll meet you ladies upstairs." The girls nodded and backed off, each of them whispering and looking at Jak. Once all the girls were gone, Cyme sighed. "You made my girls go away, you better have a good reason."

"I'm looking for a friend."

"Oh we have many friends here."

"Not that kind of friend you sick man." Layla growled. She motioned for Jak to come forward, Jak complyed and stepped up behind Layla. "He's a close friend, he's orange and a rat."

"My dear I run a stable house where men and women can live out their sexual fanasties... there's no orange rat living here."

"He came home with Ray, I'm sure Ray can answer some of our questions?"

Cyme laughed. "Sadly he's on a good will mission to First, giving the enjoyment to a group of school girls. You know how much girls love transexuals."

"What?" Jak shouted. "Raycheal's not a-"

"Hush." Layla whispered. "Is there anything, that can change your mind?"

Cyme laughed and fanned himself. "Not really."

"Nothing?" Layla said walking behind him. "Nothing at all?"

"Well if the right offer came around," Cyme chuckled. "I might be willing," He snorted a wand of snot back into his head. "To consider it."

"I think I might have something," Layla whispered, she held out her hand. In the middle of her palm yellow sparked. Soon it sparked beyond her hand, crackling and sizzling in her hand. Like a fire, Jak could see the flames starting to lick Cyme's face; leaving burns. He could also smell the flesh starting to burn. "Now tell me, where our orange friend?"

"I have him to Gaston, he's looking for you and your friend over there."

"Really?" Layla giggled, she closed her hand and walked away from Cyme. "Thanks dude."

"Hey what about my gift!" Cyme shouted.

"Yah it was seeing eco for the short time in your life."

"Damn you to the fiery pits of hell you witch!" Cyme shouted after her. Jak jumped in the boat after her, she grabbed the stick and started to push the boat forward.

"So now what?"

"We make our way back to First." Layla sighed. "I wish I could stay, but I want to help you for some odd reason."

"I don't need your help." Jak snarled.

"Oh I think you do." Layla smiled. "You can't help but find trouble."

"That's not true."

Layla leaned on the pole. "If you say so."

"I do say so." Jak snapped back.

"Lets go have some fun." Layla said changing the subject.

"We have to find Daxter."

"We'll be multitasking."

TBC...


	7. Dark Side

**Paradise Eco**

It's been so hot in Canada, that I couldn't sit down and write. I'd be sweating by the time I turned my laptop on, and then it would crash because it got over heated. Anywho here's the chappie for you guys. I hope you enjoy, and expect another soon :)

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

**Chapter Seven: Dark Side **

Layla was the first out of the boat, Jak on the other hand was the first up the dock. He was starting to get used to this city, the waterworks, the uneven docks and the werid people. He glanced to Layla and smirked, she smiled back at him and jumped over a barrel. Here it was normal for people to be running, not like in Haven where if someone was running; they were in deep shit.

"This way!" Layla shouted, Jak smirked and followed her down the broken alleyway. Broken planks and slippery rocks littered the path, a deadily way for someone who was not as fast as them. Layla grabbed a pole and pulled herself up, she jumped to staircase. Jak did the same, and Layla pulled him up to the stairs. She started up the stairs and stopped at a door.

"Where are we?" Jak asked looking around.

"My life. My world. My home," Layla said pushing the door open. Jak gasped at the world he saw. Inside sheets of gold, red and yellow hung from the beams of the building. There were throw pillows everywhere, blankets on the ground and clothing on the floor. Layla pushed aside one of the sheets and walked in, Jak followed.

"You made all this?" Jak said playing with the gold beading coming down from the celing.

"Yup." Layla said climbing up onto the smaller level, only a couple inches off the ground. She reached down. "But it's only a small bit," Jak took her hand and pulled himself up. She pulled back another curtain. "Now this is my world." Layla said pointing out at the sun. The golden ball of life, was setting just behind the tall trees of the forest. Streaks of red, orange, yellow and small hints of purple painted the sky and the clouds around them. Jak stepped forward and took a deep breath in, the warm Second air warmed his lungs and pushed the darkness away. Inside the light was growing, reaching every point of his body. Running down his legs, pulsing in his brain and racing into his finger tips.

"Layla this is," He glanced back at her, she wore a soft smile. The Eco that was in her body was shining brightly, brillant yellow beams that reached the fartherest corners of the world. "Amazing." Jak said stepping back to her.

"Thank you, I do personally like my piece of heaven."

"You're right." Jak said pulling his hand away from Layla's, she blushed and clenched her hand.

"I have something else to show you," Layla said jumping down from the level.

"You have more?"

"Yup." She slipped underneth a curtian. "The only of it's kind, the wonderful, amazing," Layla yanked down the curtian. "Bender!" Leaning on the wall was a flat board, along it's sides were higher beams. Layla pulled it down from the wall and placed it on the ground.

"This is the bender?"

"Yup." Layla said getting ontop of it. "A high flying board with the abilities to float unseen by those damn partolers, so silent it won't wake a sleeping baby." Layla smirked. "Wanna try it?"

"Sure."

"Jump aboard," She said sliding forward, Jak jumped on behind her and wrapped both his arms around her waist. She smirked and pulled on the rope, on the left side a rod flew up and sent a white sheet into the air. At the same time, the bender lifted off the air. Jak stared around the whole room, it shined brightly with Yellow Eco. The bender flew right through the large window, Jak bent down as the curtains flew past his face. "Hold on, stranger." Layla laughed as she drove it downwards towards the waters, she tilted it downwards. She trailed her fingers along the water before pulling the lines into the air, the bender followed and flew straight upwards. "Do you see the gates Jak?" Layla shouted.

"Yes!" Jak shouted, below them the gates leaving Second. Tiny lights were lit along the walls. "How fast can this baby go?"

"Faster then you think." Layla said moving her hand along the rod that Jak held onto, Yellow Eco sparked from her finger tips sparking the bender to go faster. Jak gripped the rod tighter as they went forward, looking past Layla's hair he could see the high towers of First. He could finally return to help Samos look for the Sage, and stop Gaston's evil plot. Jak glanced to Layla, then he would return the old women's magic. The stolen Eco that Layla was using to power this machine. Jak placed his other hand on the rod, he closed his eyes and could feel the warm hum of Eco flow through it. He turned his head to Layla, the warmth went into her body. Jak let go of the pole and wrapped his arms around her chest, he opened his eyes and could see purple sparking.

"Jak!" Layla screamed as the bender went into a downward spiral. "Jak! What the hell are you doing!" He moved her hair away and pressed his mouth to her shoulder, Jak heard the screams from Layla when he pressed his fangs down. He watched the bright lights go dim, dull away to almost nothing.

_'Layla...'_ Jak thought as the bender kept falling. _'Layla... wake up... take control... take-'_

* * *

Jak's eyes snapped open when he felt the sudden pain of heat. With his hands held down by chains, the darkness inside of him was still snarling for blood._ 'Layla...' _Jak thought as he raised his head to look around. Laying on another table was Layla, her shoulder stained purple and red. Her clothes were covered in stains. Around her was people in black cloaks, praying around her with sticks of fire. Others were carrying sharp metal objects to a man near Jak, the man wore all black. His sick was burned to black, he turned Jak's face to his.

"Creature of darkness, you have cursed the last child of Billings." The man said slicing Jak's face.

Jak growled. "You really don't want to do that again."

"Silence." The man snarled. "Creatures like yourself have been sentence to death, sentence to Thrid but sometimes they trick children like her." Jak glanced to Layla, the men were ripping her clothes off.

"Don't touch her!" Jak shouted pulling on the links again.

"Creature of our nightmares." The man said walking forward. "You have fell of scarred grounds of Billings. Outside of First is the beauty of the Precusors, a resting place for the dead. The Valley of the Dead. You have tainted it with your darkness." He let his hood fall off his face. "I, Pastor Lance, will destory the creatures inside of you. Sadly that includes you. Maybe the Precusor will let you enter their kingdom for the dead." He raised his knife. "May your soul find peace." Lance stepped back when his knife was shoot out of his hand, bright yellow slid off the knife. His hand was burned, Jak turned his head. Holding herself up was Layla, one hand sretched out. "Kill her!" Lance shouted.

"Layla!" Jak shouted as the girl fell to her knee, holding the bite marks. Jak turned, Lance was gone, rushing down the stairs to where Layla and the rest of his mean were. "Layla run!" Jak shouted. He tugged on his chains, inside he could feel the cooling effect of light. The sudden anger he felt from Lance and his gang was diseappering, slowly sliding away. He yanked on the chains once more, this time they snapped and he sat up. On his ankles they did the same, he stood on the table as Lance tied Layla down.

"Step down Creature!" Lance shouted. "This child was inocennt when born into this world, but your darkness has tainted her soul. Now she shall die!" The men cheered as Lance pulled out another knife. Jak jumped from the table and ran to her, grabbing Lance's arm and snapping it backwards.

"Jak..." Layla whispered when he stood infront of her.

"Layla.." Jak growled as the darkness took over again, this time covering the light and drowning out the voice of reason. "Close your eyes."

TBC...


	8. Are You Afraid of Dark?

**Paradise Eco**

Thanks to DarkEcoAngel for reviewing! only a couple weeks left of summer until I have to go back to school again! yahoo grade 13 (second try) here I come!

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Eight: Are You Afraid of Dark?_

Layla kept her eyes closed as she heard the screams of the men. Sure she hated the monks of Lance, but none of them had to die for it. Lance was an Eco Hater. He didn't stand for Eco that came onto his scarred site, which was just outside of First. She was flying over it when Jak did something to her, then she woke in a field with Jak and her broken Bender. Lance did accept some Ecos in the catherdal, but other times he refused to let anyone inside the Catherdal Gardens.

She trembled as she heard a low growl near her. Jak did tell her not to open her eyes, to keep them covered and be silent. But temptation was too great, and she lowered her hands. On all fours in front of her was Jak. No it wasn't Jak. This creature was darker. Purple lightning crackled all around it. With pale skin and sharp teeth, the thing creeped closer to her. It's hair was shock white and it's nails clawwed at the ground, Layla whimpered as It stopped at her knees. Sniffing the air around her. Long horns poked out of It's head and the creature took another crawl towards her, this time It cut her leg. She cried out and covered her mouth, the creature gave a smirk to her and leaned close to her face. She stared into It's eyes, black souless eyes. Eyes of nothing. Eyes of darkness. It leaned close to her face and licked her cheek, taking a salty tear in It's mouth.

Layla pushed It back, Yellow Eco burning at her hands. The creature put itself low to the ground, staring at her as she stood slowly. She let her hands burn as she backed up. When she was younger she played in the garden, tagging her Quaky and Conway in their innocene. Nowadays she kept far away from the garden, afraid that Lance may kill her for the curse she had. Behind the creature all the monks were dead. Blood gushing from their necks, some were still twitching from the shock. Lance supported himself on a table, his neck was bleeding heavily as he tried reaching for the small pistol.

"Lance." Layla growled, the bald monk looked at her. "Whatever you do, do not make a-" Lance's bloody fingers fumbled with the gun, making a loud clanking sound when it fell. The creature turned, and pounced on Lance. The screams from Lance filled the serect room of the garaden, as Layla ran down the hallway and outside into the gardens. The green land was just starting to bloom, beautiful white flowers starting to poke their heads up for the sunlight's warmth. Layla stepped back for a second.

"They're her flowers..." Layla said to herself, she glanced back. "Jak... I'm sorry." Layla said running off into the garden, behind her she could hear growls and loud screams. Someone was calling out for her. There was no way she heading back with the creature staring at her with those eyes. She came to a fence and glanced back. Jak. She was leaving him with that creature. Layla shook her head. "Jak can handle himself, besides he'll come looking for me at the Court of Mircales." Layla climbed the fence, from the darkness of night she could see through the garden and watched as a creature stumbled out of the main doors.

* * *

Jak stumbled through the Catherdal. The high celing and rows of seats made his mind dizzy. A couple hours ago he was flying above the world, now he was on the ground running from the gardens. Seeing a shadow of someone on the fence had scared him, someone knew his serect. Worse, someone had kidnapped Layla and knew his serect. Double worse, someone had kidnapped Layla, knew his serect and Daxter was M.I.A.

Jak groaned as he fell into a pew. His head still spinning from Dark Eco. Maybe if he just laid down for a while... his mind could...

Jak jumped when he heard the soft sounds of the panio. He peaked over the pews to see a group of people praying, all wearing head covers and bent down on their knees. Sitting at the panio was Meghen, her fingers dancing over all the keys as the group hummed along. Her eyes were closed as she pressed each key, not like she could see them anyhow, she just listened.

"I ask for wealth." A women sang out.

"I ask for power." A man whispered two rows infront of Jak.

"I pray for love." All them sang together. Then they all started humming again, bowing their heads as they music played on. Off to the side, Mallory stood holding a book. She turned the pages as her sister's music started getting louder, the burnette glanced up and stared right at Jak. Their eyes meet for a spilt second. She closed her book and stood, her skirt covering her feet as she walked down the isle to him. She took him by his arm and lead him out the doors, she stopped and leaned on the doors.

"I thought you ran off to Second." Mallory whispered.

"I did, but I came back."

"Daxter."

"How do you-"

"I found him Gaston's room. He was sold to him. I think Gaston was planning on making him into a fur coat." Mallory's toothy smile shining. "I saved him for a price, of course."

"Thanks Mallory." Jak smiled. Maybe there was some good in Princess Mallory.

"Don't thank me John, I was planning on selling him for a new dress anyways."

Jak sighed. Some good things aren't meant to last.

"Come," Mallory said peeking back into the church. "Services is almost over, Meghen and I will take you back to the palace."

"What about your boyfriend's little project?" Jak snarled.

"Ha." Mallory laughed. "Gaston can't catch a cold with that thing." She shut the door. "Come on," She took his arm and lead him to the awaiting carriage. Inside Jak sat across from her, Mallory took off her silk gloves and rubbed her hands. "My father isn't happy you know. You and your friends were suppose to help us find that damn Sage, and nothing has happened."

"Sorry Gaston kinda kicked me out of First without a reason."

"Bow it out ya nose." Mallory snorted, she covered her mouth. Jak glared at her for a second. She crossed her hands. "I mean, do not pay attention to Gaston, he wants what's best for his city. Billings is great after all. When you return to the palace, you and your friend will start searching ASAP. But we all shall have a dinner together." Mallory turned her head when Meghen got into the carriage.

"Jak." Meghen said when her hand touched his. "I'm glad you choose to be a hero again."

"I never said I wasn't." Jak snarled back.

"Driver." Mallory hissed banging on the hood. "Let's get out of here. I need to be somewhere with my own kind." Mallory laughed. "I'm thinking the beautiful rooms of the palace, please!"

* * *

"There I was alone in the Cyme Manor. Sixty boys, girls and being I'm sure that had made up their mind about being a sex, all came at me. Begging me to jump into bed with them. So I, Daxonator, did what any other humble person would do and refused. I have a lady back home, and her name is Tess. And after that there was Seventy crying whores all around me."

Torn rolled his eyes as the blonde male walked in with Samos. Torn grinned and leaned on the table behind him. "Jak, I thought you'd runaway and joined the Fools."

"Jak buddy!" Daxter shouted. "Thanks for saving me! Don't worry Orange Lightning can take of himself." Jak chuckled.

"I bet on it." Jak bent down to Daxter.

"I bet your shoulder's lonely." Daxter laughed and jumped onto the male's grauded shouldered.

"You know it."

"This sweet get together is giving me cavaties." Torn chuckled, he turned. "If you doves are done cooing, we really need to get on track of this Sage." Jak walked to the table. The table was actually a rised map of the city. The catherdal, the swamp where the creepy lady lived and the forest behind the Second but before Thrid. "High Eco Levels have been found in the Forest. Along with small spots scared all over the Swamp area and small sections below First."

"I believe it's a catacomb." Samos said. "The Precusors must've used Billings for something, or it wouldn't be here. Find the enterance to the catacombs."

"Also, use that brat to get back to the Forest."

"Speaking of Layla." Daxter smirked. "Where is blondie?"

"I lost her."

"How the hell do you lose someone!" Daxter shouted. "She's the one glowing yellow!"

"A Yellow Eco Sage?" Samos gasped.

"No. Layla is a witch. She stole eco from a women in the Swamp. She was able to use all the Ecos in Billings, but know she's abused by the people of the city for using 'magic'."

"She must be the sage!" Samos shouted. "Jak, you must bring that women here. She may be the sage, without even knowing it you might have helped the sage!"

"She needs her eco back. Green Eco grows in the forest. Blue Eco is in Princess Meghen's amulet-"

"Something that she stole, and the women took her eyes for!" Daxter laughed. "Thankfully when I stole stuff from you, you didn't blind me!"

"Red is with a women who lives in the Forest and Yellow, Layla stole from the women's cold hands." Jak shook his head.

"Then it's final then." Samos sighed. "Get the ecos back to the women, and we'll have our Sage again." Jak nodded and walked out of the room, the doors closed behind him. He stopped as he waited for the elevator. Layla, like every other Fool, stole stuff. This time she went too far. Stealing from an Eco Sage. Jak opened his hand. The opened promise had not healed over yet, no blood came from it but darkness, light and yellow all fought around the scar. Mixxing with each other. He clamped his hand close. Promise or not, Jak had his mind made up. And a mission to go along with it.

Layla was offically the emeny.

TBC...


	9. Court of Miracles

**Paradise Eco**

Ahh chapter nine. You were lots of fun and hehe very sexy. lol. Anywho enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Some people have also been asking me if there will be another one to this, and i can say no there is only one fanfiction for this! xoxo

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself **_

_Chapter Nine: Court of Miracles _

Jak stirred the soup that was placed in front of him. Across the table, he watched the hired dancers perform, all of them dressed in sluty outfits. Duke Carmicheal, Gaston, and Daxter all seemed to be enjoying the show. Samos laughed as they the jesters made funny moves, and danced like fools. Torn, being a grumpy ass, sat with a frown on his face as he watched the girls move.

"Oh my daughters!" Carmicheal laughed. "I love this present."

"You're welcome Daddy." Meghen giggled.

"Yeah, let's make sure all the women in this city turn out to be whores." Mallory grumbled.

"Mallie, you're more happy at dinners!" Gaston laughed kissing her forehead.

"Maybe I'm not interested in this anymore." Mallory hissed. "And never call me Mallie again."

"Touche." Gaston laughed.

"Now a dance for Gaston!" A man shouted, one of the jesters threw smoke down and the lights went down. "From over the grande wall and into Second, we bring you one of the most deviantious Fools you've ever hunted... Layla The Witch!" Jak glanced up at the sound of her name. Sitting on a bunch of pillows was a blonde girl, a fan in her face and her eyes batting. "Sing us a song our lovely Layla!"

"If you've got beef, I'm not scared of you." Layla stepped down pulling her dress with her. "You wanna touch me? ahuh. You wanna love me? ahuh." Layla turned around and bent over, showing her ass to Gaston. Everyone clapped and hooted; she turned and bent down in front of him. "You never leave me alone?" She stood again and put her leg on his chair. "Hush boy, and talk with your lips." Layla bent down and kissed Gaston. Everyone went crazy. Jak's jaw dropped and Daxter fell backwards.

"Is that the-" Torn started.

"Yup." Jak responded.

"And I'm an actress." Layla sang out. "So Gaston..." Layla grabbed her hair and ripped it off, the wig fell to the ground and the dress was pulled off. The room went silent as Coplin danced in front of the stunned Gaston. "Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe, cause a hoe won't trust me." Coplin danced away and smashed another smoke screen.

The whole room was queit. No one said anything. Not even a drink was dropped, until Mallory started laughing. She stood and held up her drink.

"Cheers to Gaston!"

* * *

"Did you see Gaston's face?" Daxter laughed. Jak smirked as they walked through the stone streets of First. "It was like: _OHMYGWAD... I KISSED A DUDE!_ Ahh priceless."

"This city seems to surpise me more and more." Jak chuckled.

"Are we a joke?" Jak glanced down at a fully covered old man, in his mouth was a pipe that was a burning. At the old man's feet was a hat with a couple gold coins in it. Jak smirked and crossed his arms.

"Not really."

"I didn't think so." The man responded. "Care to drop a couple coins in my hat?"

"Listen buddy." Daxter moaned. "We only support the living and you seem to be rooting."

"Only on the right side." The man laughed. "I only need the money to get back to Second, for now I live in the Court of Miracles."

"The Court of Miracles?"

"A court in the old sewers of the city, where the trapped Fools live until they have enough money to make it back to Second. A safe place to hide from the patrollers." The man laughed. "If you're looking for a Fool, you look down there."

"And how would we get down there?"

"Follow the streams." The man said motioning to the bridge, underneth was a small stream. "Underneth a bridge there is a lock, that leads to a tunnel... that leads to the Court."

"An Underground City?"

"Yes sir." The old man said pulling his gold pieces closer to him.

* * *

"Tell me again, why we always seem to be walking through sewers?" Daxter groaned as a floating object drifted by. Jak rolled his eyes and used his gun as a flashlight, the dark sewers below First was abandon after the new sewer was built above it. Now the sewer laid silent with floaters and random rats that ran by.

"Samos said there was a large source of Eco down here."

"And why isn't Papa Green down here with us?"

Jak smirked. That was a good point. After they told Samos about the Court of Mircales, he demanded that they go to search it out. Why wouldn't Samos come down here with them? He never leaves the safety of the palace, in Billings and Haven. "He always gives us all the shit jobs," Jak chuckled as another object floated by.

"Leave the joke making to the pro." Daxter said blowing on his nails. "You do all the tough stuff, and I make the- AWW!" Daxter shouted when Jak slipped, Daxter smacked Jak's ear. "What the hell! Watch where you're-"

"Daxter, shut up." Jak growled. "We've just stepped into a trap."

"What do you mean we? I'm perfectly- AHHH!" Daxter shouted again when he was yanked off Jak's shoulder.

"DAX!" Jak shouted as the lights went off. Inside of him, Light wanted to brust out and take control of what was happening. Dark on the other hand, wanted to kill who ever captured him and took Daxter. He felt a rope wrapped around his mid section as fire lit the whole hall, men from the roof jumped down. All off them wearing skulls, some he had seen on the streets begging for money. From above, Jak could hear Daxter screaming. From above someone jumped down. Jak snarled when he saw a smile he remembered. Fire sparked on the sticks they were holding.

"Well, well. What have I caught in my trap?" Meghen laughed.

"Spies! Intruders!"

"Meghen you little-" Jak's was cut off when someone covered his mouth.

"Don't interup me! Jak, you're pretty clever for finding our hide-out. Sadly, you won't be able to tell the tale." Meghen blew the fire out on her sticks. "Maybe you've heard a terrible place where the Fools collect and affair! Maybe you've heard the mythical place called the Court of Miracles!"

"Hello you're there!" Some men shouted. "Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see!"

"But the dead don't talk! So you won't be around to tell what you've found!" A couple of men picked Jak up and started to carry him. Above him Daxter was thrown into a cage. "We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornts protection their hive! Cause here in the Court of Miracles, where it's a miracle if you get out alive!"

Jak blinked back the light that almost blinded him. It was a tiny city. Tiny shacks and long clothes that covered the walls, booth for food and people dancing with others. The city glittered just the Barzaar in Haven. Everyone seemed normal down here. Like they belonged under the city, tiny little ants that danced for coins and jewels. Jak's eyes widened when he saw the hangman. Two long pieces of rope came down, hanging for the murder of him.

"Good news today!" Meghen shouted. "We have someone to be hanged! The fearless hero, Jak and his tiny orange rat Daxter!"

"Hey!" Daxter shouted. "I am not a rat!"

"Hush!" Meghen laughed. "Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles! I am lawyers and judges all in one, we like to get the trial over quickly... because it's the sentence that's really the fun!" Meghen grabbed the rope and tugged on it. "Any last words?"

"I'm going to kill you." Jak muffled, Meghen laughed.

"That's what they all say." Meghen laughed. "Now that we've seen all the evidence-"

"Wait I object!" Daxter shouted.

"Overruled!"

"I object!"

"Queit!" Meghen shouted, Blue Eco sparking all around her. Her brown hair was suddenly blue and spiked all around her, her lips were tainted blue and she gave a low hiss.

"Dang..." Daxter mumbled.

"We find you totally innocent, which is the worse crime of all..." Everyone laughed, as Meghen yanked the skull pulley back sending Jak flying downwards to the ground. "So you're going to pay!

TBC...


	10. Sparks

**Paradise Eco**

so my roommate has offically moved out, and awaiting classes in Kingston, ON to start. I must say, Kingston is a beautiful place. A billion islands, 5 jails, and a windmill island. Sadly the course I want to take aren't offered at that college, my top choices right now for college are: Loyalist, Fleming and Durham. ARGH! damn you colleges!

* * *

**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**

_Chapter Ten: Sparks_

Layla stepped off the train in First and wrapped the brown cape around her body, she peeked out from the rim as she walked through the city. The busy rush hour between everyone getting on the train and getting off was just getting started, and the patrollers were worried more about the people that lived in First getting off then the people who didn't. She switched directions when she saw Gaston standing with his goons. Damn didn't he have anything better to do then watch for Fools?

She jumped over the rail and landed on all fours, ran down the street. The now dark streets of First were light dimly with tiny candles in windows and on poles, tiny stars in the streets. Slipping between a pair of doors, Layla took stairs downwards to another door. She knocked lightly on it, a old man answered it and smiled at her.

"Layla, taking the next wagon to the Court of Miracles?"

"Yes. Leaving tonight right?"

"Yes, go out back and jump in the wagon..."

"Thanks." Layla flipped her cape over her head and ran back up the stairs, she ran around the back to see children and women jumping onto the wagon. Loading left over goods from today's sales or stolen items. Layla pulled herself up onto the hay wagon and glanced out the back as the back was locked up. There was a sudden forward motion and they were off. She slid her hood off her head and looked around the wagon, a mother breastfeed her baby and hummed softly to her other small children. An elderly couple held each other and a group of male dancers -that she always saw- sat together counting the days change.

She rested her head on her knees and sighed. It was two days since she last saw Jak, she left him in the Temple with the demon. The creature. She shivered when she felt it's tounge on her cheek. Jak could handle himself, she seen it before. Take something big on and come out like a hero, or that's what she heard.

The wagon came to a sudden stop, she flipped her hood over her face as the doors opened. She jumped out of the wagon and walked down the glommy, damp and old sewers. It was lit with hundreds of candles with skulls underneth them, she took the stairs instead of the old elevator. Behind the old bricks she could hear cheering, she chuckled to herself. Some poor lost soul must've found his way into the Court of Miracles again, the golden rule of the Court was that it was a miracle if you get out alive. She shoved the doors open and heard everyone laughing, she started to run to where the hangman was located. Near the last junction out of the sewers and into the city; when she turned the corner she stopped.

"Jak..." She whispered to herself. A rope was tied around the blonde's neck and dancing around him was Meghen. Layla's fist clenched and she felt an ember spark within her. She grabbed a slingshot and a couple of rocks, she pushed her way between the crowd. Shoving different people in the ribs, or pushing someone out of her way. She needed to get to him before Meghen pulled the skull.

"Any last words?" Meghen giggled, Jak gave a muffled angry response. "That's what they all say." Everyone started laughing, Layla growled. "Now that's we've seen all the evidence-"

"Wait I object!" Daxter shouted.

"Overruled!" Meghen growled.

"I object!"

"Queit!" Meghen's Eco sparked. Layla dropped to her knees as everyone cheered around her. The old hag's magic was powerful of course, but she was never this close to her other magic since she was with the old hag. Layla coughed and covered her mouth, on her hand was a couple spots of blood. She growled to herself as everyone went queit. "We find you totally innocent, which is the worse crime of all." Layla jumped to her feet and flipped her hood over her head, she shoved through a group of people just as Meghen pulled the skull. "So you're going to pay!"

"Jak!" Layla shouted as she fired one of the rocks, it bounced off the back wood. She fired another one this time it hit the rope that held Jak by his neck, she smiled and ran to him. Throwing her arms around him, she felt his body tighten up. She fired another one at Daxter's cage, that came crashing down. She caught it and grabbed Jak's hand, she pulled him and ran through the crowd.

"Stop them!" Meghen screamed.

"Jak help I'm being Daxternapped!" Daxter shouted as Jak let go of her hand, she suddenly felt her feet come off the ground and her shoulder smash into the ground. Daxter's cage rolled away. Someone grabbed her hood and yanked it off.

"Layla!" Jak growled.

"Jak..." Layla said standing. "I'm sorry that I left you- WATCH OUT!" Layla shouted and tackled Jak to the ground, the whip of Blue Eco went back to Meghen.

"Damn." Meghen growled.

"Traitor." Jak growled as he stood, Layla stood up beside him as Meghen walked towards them. "You aren't going to get away with this, everyone will know that you've lied and-"

"Give it up Jak. You know the truth now... and now you must die." Meghen said opening her hands, Blue Eco strings came out. Like barb wire, she whipped them out towards the two, Layla jumped infront of Jak and threw Yellow Eco out of her hands. "Layla," Meghen growled. "Get out of my way."

"Hell no." She laughed.

"Fine," Meghen giggled. "Lets dance." Blue Eco came out to Layla, like a spider string it stuck to her. Bitting into her skin and ripping it, Layla cried out in pain as the strings yanked her to Meghen. The burnette smirked as she pulled out a knife, she licked the end. "That was easy."

"Bitch." Layla hissed before spitting into her face, Meghen growled.

"I'm going to cut your face up." Meghen said dropping Layla to the ground. "Then I'm going to take your Eco, kill Jak and Daxter then take over my city."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the plan." Meghen laughed stabbing Layla in the shoulder, Layla screamed and punched Meghen in the face. Meghen dropped to the ground, losing focus on her eco and webbing going away. Layla smirked and stood, Meghen gave a little cry as she sat up. "You sick bitch, I'll kill you for punching royality!"

"Not without this you're not." Layla said waving the Flower of Blue Eco in her face, the beautiful blooming flower still had a piece of clothing attached to it. Meghen looked to her breast, where the flower was pinned it was gone now. Meghen screamed and ran to Layla, who spun around and kicked her into the face. Meghen fell down knocked out.

"Layla!" Daxter shouted. "Let's get out of here!" She nodded and ran after the boys, back through the doors that Layla used to enter the Court. She stopped at the stairs and held onto the rail, at the fourth step Jak turned.

"Come on Layla!" Jak shouted.

"Jak..." Layla whispered, she touched where the knife wound was bleeding. She dropped the flower and leaned on the railing, all her memories of her lessons with the hag came back to her. Do not touch any other Eco, Layla. It's poison. You can only touch one Eco, and that's Yellow. Layla looked at her arms and legs, small slice wounds cut perfect blue lines in her skin. Blue Eco was invading her body, tainting her blood.

"Yo, Sparky." Daxter called out, his voice too far away for Layla. "Are you okay?" Her hand reached out towards Jak, he came down a step and grabbed her hand.

"Layla?"

"Take the stairs Jak..." She said as her hand slipped out of his.

TBC...


	11. Troubles

**Paradise Eco**

sorry the not updating last week, I was busy with getting into school and other things :P. Anywho I'm back now! I have Canadian Law, English and then Psychology at Durham College! Wowho! I'm being smart, SMRAT! lol, Simpsons. I hope everyone is doing good and thanks to all that updated! out!

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Eleven: Troubles_

Jak slipped into an alley, alarms were going off everywhere he turned. Down the street he could hear the city's patrollers shouting orders. He swore to himself and backed down the alley, he was trapped now. Daxter tapped his foot nervously as he looked around for an escape route; on Jak's other shoulder was Layla's head. Her blonde hair covering his right arm, the blonde hadn't said anything but the directions to get out of the Court of Miracles.

Jak bent down behind a trash can, he shrugged Layla higher trying to get a good grip on her. He peeked out to see the patrollers shining their lights down the alley, Jak ducked down when the light shone over his head. He breathed a small sigh of relif when the lights went away, he let his death grip of Layla go and pulled her onto his lap. Her face was pale and her body was cold, he pressed his palm on her wound. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers; Daxter jumped onto Jak's right shoulder to get a better view. Blue Eco burned with the blood that was open.

Jak slowed his breathing and shut his eyes, the anger and pure hatred for Meghen started to fade away. Painted over with a fresh coat of white paint, Dark was fading away. Falling into the depths of his mind, away from the light that was starting to flood his veins. Relaxing every nerve and muscle in his body, calming him down to the pace of peace.

Jak opened his eyes and pulled Layla closer to his body, he placed his hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach. Bright white light flooded the alley, washing over the trash can and onto Layla's body healing the slash and stab wounds all over her body.

Jak took a ragged breath when Light went away again, Layla let out a yelp when she came out of her slumber. Grabbing onto Jak's shoulder, Jak took her hand and glanced to Daxter who was smiling.

"Where am I?"

"Where society wants you to be all the time." Daxter joked.

"An alley?"

"Ding, ding... you're the winner!" Daxter laughed, both Layla and Jak glared at him. "Oh you two have no sense of humour."

* * *

Jak groaned when he sat up, all his muscles ached from two all nighters, carrying Layla around on his back and sharing a bed with the devious blonde and his holy friend. For being two of tiniest people he knew, they sure did take up a lot of bed space. When he last saw them, Layla had her hands clapped together underneth the pillow and she was curled into a ball. Daxter was curled at the left corner of the bed, snoring softly. Now Layla sretched out across the bed, with Daxter snoring loudly and almost a meatball in the blankets.

Jak rolled his eyes and crawled out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. He went right to the shower, striping what was left of his clothing from last night and stepped into the shower. He let the warm water wash over him, cleaning every pore and warming up his cells from the freezing night. He groaned when the water started to get colder. He turned off the shower and stepped out, he looked to where the towel was suppose to be...

"Damn it." Jak swore remembering Daxter using the towel last night, and most likely forgot to put a new one in. Jak cracked the door open ajar, peeking into the room. Layla and Daxter still slept soundly, not waking up anytime soon. "Psst. Layla..." Jak whispered, the girl stirred curling into a ball. "Layla..." Jak said louder this time. "Wake up!"

"What?" Layla groaned sitting up, she wipped away some drool on her face and glanced around the room.

"Layla, over here!" Jak said closing the door a little bit more. "Grab a towel for me."

"Okay..." The half asleep blonde said climbing out of the bed, she went to cabinet and grabbed a towel. She shuffled to the bathroom, handing Jak the towel. He nodded to her and shut the door, he listened and sighed when Layla climbed back into bed.

After drying off and getting dressed, Jak left the sleeping bed stealing duo to sleep. He made his way through the palace, passing maids that were preparing breakfast and starting their daily chores. He stopped when he came to the dinning hall, it was dark expect the candle that the maid was using to shine the sliverware. Down the hallway he heard a soft humming sound, he followed the sound until he came to a room inhabited by plants.

Sitting the middle of the room was Mallory, a watering can on the floor and a pair of clippers in her hands. She snipped at the plants and watered others.

"Good morning Jak."

"Hey Mallory."

"I heard what happened with you and my sister," She said watering a white flower, Jak shrugged and stepped into the room. He closed the doors behind him. "My father is not impressed."

"And?"

"And he thinks you should spend more time finding the Orcale then playing with Fools." Mallory said clipping the dead leaves off a tree.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Is Dax and Layla still asleep?"

"How'd-"

"Jak, you don't come in the back door without thinking a maid saw you. They told me this morning during my bath," Mallory wipped her hands on her dress. "You know what Gaston would do to her if he found her in the castle, so I paid my maids for a vow of silence."

"Thanks."

"You don't get off that easy though." Mallory said stepping past him. "Bring the girl here, see what happens when she touches the white flowers of Pandora."

"Okay?"

* * *

"Jak my boy," Samos said when Jak returned to his room, he glanced around to only see Daxter sitting on the bed. "I think we need to focus on the next task, finding the Red Eco and Green Eco."

"Sure." Jak said glancing to Daxter, he mouthed: Where's Layla? Daxter coughed and cocked his head downwards, Jak glanced down and saw the light yellow glow of the blonde's hair.

"Jak, are you listening?"

"No, sorry." Jak grumbled and sat on the bed.

"Green Eco is in the forest-"

"Naturally." Daxter snorted.

"You're mission is to go to the forest and find the source of Eco."

"And do it fast." Torn said stepping into the room. "Duke Carmicheal isn't too pleased with how you are treating your daughters."

"Listen, I was only peeping because-"

"Daxter shut up." Torn growled.

"Meghen lied to us about having eco, she also played innocent."

"Good hunting." Samos said before leaving the room. Jak and Daxter both sighed when their friends left, Layla pushed herself out from under the bed, laying on the floor beneth Jak's feet.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing?" Jak grumbled.

"Being sneaky." Layla smirked. "A rude awaking by Daxter to, what was it again? Hide under the damn bed? Hmm, so why are you guys here again?"

"We're trying to find an Orcale."

"Mama Oddie would know where it is."

"Mama Oddie?"

"Graudian of Billings Forest, Mama Oddie." Layla repeated. "I know how to get there."

"Of course you do." Jak grumbled again. "Do you know where everything is?"

"Of course not." Layla laughed. "But you're lucky you have a Fool who's willing to cart your multi-coloured blonde ass around Billings for free."

TBC...


	12. Bad Boy

**Paradise Eco**

I hoping to get the fanficton rolling again, getting closer to the climax and ending this story. I've spent a lot of time on this fanfiction, and didn't make a plan/ outline to follow only little scenes and things that I wanted to do. Note to self, next time you start new fanfiction... make a plot line... like you always did.

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Twelve: Bad Boy_

"Stay here." Jak ordered, Layla snorted.

"Yes master."

"I'm not joking, stay in this room." Jak said picking up his gun, he loaded it and turned to her. "I'm going back to Second to visit a friend."

"Ha." Layla chuckled. "You made friends in Second, highly unlikely."

"Can you just do what I say?"

"Yah, yah," Layla said rasing her hand, shoving him her scar from their blood promise. "I promise."

"I don't trust her," Daxter snapped. "Let's tie her to the bed."

"Touch me, and I'll chop off your foot and sell it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Bring on Kitty Boy."

"Daxter! Layla!" Jak shouted. "Just stay here, within the palace and don't do anything stupid."

"Okay mom," Layla said flopping on the bed. "Whatever you say." She smirked as the two left the room, when the door was closed she untwisted her fingers. "But sadly, I'm a cat... and we all know the saying."

* * *

"Jak!" The old women cheered when Jak and Daxter entered into her house. She wobbled over and held out her hand. "Did you bring me my Ecos?"

"We only have Blue Eco." Jak said handing the flower over to her, she nodded and placed the flower in a glass case.

"And? Are you looking for the rest? Because you know, Bangdad is coming and Layla will be more powerful. She may even try to kill you."

"I think we can deal with one 120 pound girl." Daxter chuckled. "You may not know this, but," Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder. "I am Orange Lightning!"

"This name does not ring any bells," The women said sitting in front of the flower.

"Listen old women you haven't given us any proof that Layla's this guitly." Jak snapped. "Why should we steal something of Layla's when she's only been helping us adjust to Billings life?"

"Because she's a liar!" The women shouted, she threw everything that was on her table onto the floor. She stomped over to the vines that were growing in, just like the flowers that were growing in Mallory's Greenhouse. She yanked one off and handed it to Jak, the flower mixed with purple and white. "See, the flower says that you've been blessed with Dark and Light Eco!"

"Blessed isn't the right word." Jak snarled throwing the flower to the ground.

"Get Layla's Eco, and you shall be a hero in these lands!" The women shouted. "Or get on your Airships and leave us to die." She grabbed her heart and dropped to the ground. "Leave me, and do not return without Layla and the rest of my Ecos."

* * *

Layla dropped down from the vent, landing like a cat on the rug below. She scanned the area. A smile danced onto her face. She walked over to the door, she locked it and turned. The room was filled with gold nick nacks, beautiful clothing and piles of books.

"Jackpot." She laughed and yanked open the drawers. "I'm pretty sure Princess Meghen and Mallory won't mind," She said picking up a diamond necklace. "If I borrowed these." She dropped the necklace into her sack, she jumped on the bed and threw the pillows on the floor. Looking between the sheets, she found a small box, she giggled and zapped it open. "Oh man," She whispered. In the box was a picture of both the princesses when they were young, hugging each other. Meghen's eyes were still intact and she wasn't a bitch yet, Layla unfold the other side.

She stopped breathing. In the other unfolded side was her, she snarled and pressed her finger on her face. The perfect person she used to be. Burning a hole through her face, Layla slipped it into the cornor of the mirror. Grabbing a stick of lipgloss, she wrote on the mirror, then kissed it.

"Hmm..." Layla said looking at the dressing room of the princesses. "I think we need to re-decorate." She went to the closet, yanked it open and snapped her finger. A small flame appeared on her finger, she looked from Mallory's sparkly dresses to Meghen's dull and boring dresses. "Mallory always did have taste," She said pulling out one of Meghen's green-blue dresses. It was strapeless and swept the floor, she threw it on the messy bed and pulled off her tank top. Quickly followed by her shorts, she tossed her bra on the floor and pulled on the dress. She tied the ribbion tight on her small frame, she smiled. "Oh my, Meghen you just lost a dress." She said before turning, and setting Meghen's side of the closet in ablaze.

"AHH!" Someone shouted from the door, Layla turned and stared right at Meghen. "What are you doing you crazy bitch!"

"Bitch is such a harsh word, unless used in the statement paybacks a bitch."

"Grauds!" Meghen screamed.

"Shit." Layla growled and shoved Meghen, she stopped in the hallway when she saw a group of grauds running towards her. She ran the other way, pushing past lady-maids, maids, butlers and other rich snobs. She stopped at a servant's door, and kicked it in. She jumped three steps at a time, at the bottom of the first set she heard another scream. A maid this time, she rolled her eyes and ran down a corridor. Behind her she heard the faint cries of the maid telling the grauds that she was heading that way, she groaned and pushed through another door. "Damn it, Jak's gonna kill me." She hissed before slipping into a room. She locked the door and stepped back from the door, she heard the shouting of the grauds to go different ways and check every room.

Someone grabbed the handle, but down the hall she heard someone yell. "There she is!" The person let go of the handle and left, for a few seconds... Layla took a deep breath. Got away, now all she had to do is get back into Jak's room without him finding out she escaped and- Suddenly her mouth was covered by a hand, and her screams were muffled by a laugh.

"Gotcha." Gaston laughed.

* * *

Jak sat on the stool in Quaky's Bar, the black haired male slid a drink down to him. "Where's Lala?"

"In the palace."

"The palace?" Quaky laughed. "She vowed she'd never set foot in there ever again." He sighed. "I guess she's forgetting who really matters these days."

"What?"

"Lala. Her parents used to be Prime Minsters of Billings, they lived in the Palace with Duke Carmichael and his daughters."

"Rewind." Daxter shouted. "Layla's loaded?"

"Yes sir," Quaky laughed. "Layla's royalty, or she should be but she escaped the grasp of Duke Carmichael ages ago."

"How'd she get her hands on Eco then?" Jak asked, Quaky shrugged.

"After the city spilt in three, the Eco was broken into different people. I've only seen Layla using magic and the old women, oh yah and Princess Meghen."

"Do you know anything about the Oracle?"

"Ha." Quaky mixed a couple drinks. "The Oracle was the one her broke the Ecos, it's said that the Oracle will come back on Bangdad." Quaky sighed. "I love Bangdad, everyone does really and the Oracle-"

**_:JAK! JAK! COME IN!_**

Jak's communication unit floated around him, Samos' voice filled with fear. "Hey small green and ugly." Daxter laughed.

**_:THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, DAXTER! THERE'S AN INTRUDERED IN THE PALACE! THEY SAY IT'S THAT LAYLA GIRL!_**

"Damn it." Jak cursed. Why couldn't she stay in one place? "I'm on my way."

"Wait," Quaky shouted. "Take the Time Jump, it's easier and faster then the Train!" Jak nodded and followed Quaky.

* * *

"My, my Layla..." Gaston whispered as he ran his hands around Layla's waist. She winced at his overpowering grip, he smirked Red Eco sparking from his body. "How did we get into the palace?" He pushed her to the floor, she smashed her head off the tiles and groaned. He stepped around her and picked up a sheet. "Now, Layla this how it's gonna work. You'll tell me where the Oracle is and I won't kill you."

"The Orcale is missing." She growled and stood up. "Only my parents know where it is."

"Oh Layla, you're lying again." He pulled out his gun. "Now give me the thing that binds you to Yellow Eco and I can get on with my life."

"Only Pandora's Flowers can strip anyone of there powers, those who the Oracle gave the Eco to protect." She stepped to one side. "Unlike yours."

"Do you like it?" Gaston cooed holding up his ring finger, bound tightly around his finger was a steel and in the center was a beautiful red flower. "Stole the Eco right off of Conway's dead body."

"Conway?" Layla whispered. "You killed Conway!" She screamed. "Are you mad!"

"Most likely." Gaston said firing at the blonde, she ducked and shot a ball of Yellow Eco at a vent. She jumped and climbed into it, she started to crawl as she heard the sound of Gaston shouting. "Bravo!" Gaston shouted and fired at the vent above him, Layla screamed and covered her head. She started crawling again, this time going faster but behind her Gaston kept shooting. She screamed when he shot ahead of her, she slid back and crawled a different way. "It's a game of Cat and Mouse now Layla!" Gaston shouted. "Jak's just using you!" Layla stopped for a second, before Gaston started shooting again.

"You're lying!" She cried and crawled into a different vent, Gaston shot again. The sounds of the bullets deafening as she slipped on her dress, she laid there silent and listened as Gaston's heavy boots walked about below her.

"Jak's only here for the Oracle. That means he'll be killing you for the Eco, just like I did to Conway. I'll join his forces and we'll destroy the Oracle together! And Billings will finally be mine!" Layla covered her mouth, and choked on her tears. "All you're friends will be dead, and the city will be like it was when the Oracle wasn't here. And you, you will be dead, by the hands of Jak. He's a bad boy, Layla... and I know you like bad."

Layla turned her head, in another vent was a section going down. She pushed herself up and started crawling again, but Gaston started shooting again. Layla screamed and covered her head as bullets went through her body, she slipped down the vent banging her head off the metal lining.

She fell into another vent. She cried and punched the metal above her, she covered her face and groaned. "Ohhh... oww..." She started crying again. "Help..."

* * *

"How'd you get back so fast?" Torn shouted when Jak and Daxter ran down the hallway of the palace.

"Not important, where's Layla?"

"No one's seen her." Torn ran behind the boys, Samos shuffled himself as Jak heard a scream. At the top of the stairs was Meghen and Mallory, Meghen stomped down the stairs.

"I don't care who she is," Meghen growled. "When I find her, I'll kill her myself!"

"Jak," Mallory tripped down a couple of steps. "You need to find her and take her to Mama Oddie!" Jak stepped to Mallory, the burnette girl's hair was starting to go white. She dropped to her knees, her dress fluffly all around her. "If she dies, it'll be the end of Yellow Eco as we know it."

"No more Yellow Eco?" Torn snapped.

"Yes..." Mallory whispered. "She needs your help, right now. Jak, don't give to the old women she'll only..." Mallory stopped and fell forward, Meghen screamed.

"Help! Someone help!" She ran up the stairs.

"Layla..." Jak said before running to the control room, he went to the cameras and looked at every screen.

"What are we looking for?" Daxter shouted.

"A sign to where Layla is. Anything, a hair, a body part, a-"

"How about an arm?" Daxter said pointing to a screen. Hanging from a vent was an arm, a bloodly arm.

"That's our control room!" Samos shouted.

"Come on Dax,"

"Jak wait!" Torn shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"What else?" Jak chuckled. "I'm trying to save the world."

Samos laughed. "That's my boys!"

Jak ran up the stairs and kicked Torn's control's room door in, Jak ran to her arm and touched her fingers. Cold. He groaned and pulled her down, serval wounds covered her body but in her stomach was the largest. It bleed fast, soaking through the dress she was wearing. She groaned as Jak shifted her weight and ran out of the room, he stopped when he came to a group of maids.

"How do I get to Mama Oddie's?" They all looked to each other before running away, Jak growled and ran out the front door. He let go of Layla's legs and tapped her face. "Layla, you need to wake up! How do we get to Mama Oddie's?"

"Do you hear what I hear?" Layla whispered.

"I don't hear anything Layla."

"Call Dia... call Dia... and he'll take us there."

"Dia?" Daxter shouted. "Who the hell is Dia?" Jak picked up her whistle.

"Something I can't hear..."

"Don't you dare- AHHH!" Daxter screamed as Jak blew on the whistle, until the skies grew dark. Jak stopped and started up, Daxter rubbed his ears. "What the hell man!"

"Dax... look." Above through the gray skies, a dark object flew behind the clouds. Before a high pitch nosie crashed, just like thunder. Lightning struck the ground before them, Daxter's jaw dropped.

"What the hell is that!"

"I think that's Dia?"

"Why does this girl have a... a... a..." The creature roared like thunder, it was all black expect for it's bright yellow eyes. The whites of it's teeth shone, and it paced back and forth, waiting for the trio to jump on. "How did she get a... a... a..."

"Dragon."

TBC...


	13. Are You A Monster?

**Paradise Eco**

Remember how in the beginning I said it was only going to be 12 chapters long? Screw that. There's like 7 more chapters to go before the ending! Sorry I didn't update, I was in my city's Santa Claus Parade for our library! Lots of marching, but it was totally worth seeing people yelling "Merry Christmas!" and the children dancin to Hannah Montana.

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Triteen: Are You A Monster?_

Above the world, above the sky, Jak held onto the leather collar of Dia. The black dragon flew through the sky, through the dark clouds and into the clear blue. Behind them was the sun, sending rays of light across the sky. The moon was in front of them, a half moon, three days before Bangdad when the moon would be whole again. Jak looked down at Layla, she'd fallen asleep since they left the palace. Daxter had taken the whislte and threw it across the street, most likely never to be blown again, unless some child found it.

"Okay I've figured it out." Daxter shouted.

"Oh, have you?" Jak chuckled.

"This is a magical dream! A dream that was caused after Keria hit me on the head with a wrench! That's right, I'm gonna wake up and you'll be standing over me. She," Daxter said pointing at Layla. "Will be gone and all this will be something I tell Samos in a drunken state!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will." Daxter smirked. "And I'll be- AHHHHH!" Daxter screamed when Dia dipped low, diving through the clouds into back to the earth. "Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!"

Jak gripped the leather harder as Dia took a sharp turn, below he could see the dark green of the forest. Billings' Forest. He turned to see only the outline of the city, the city that was falling apart. He looked down to Layla as Dia went down again, landing gently on a cleared area. Jak jumped off Dia as the dragon srunk in size, he was about the size of Daxter when it gave a little rawr.

"This is what I was afraid of?" Daxter said poking the creature. "I've coughed up scarier things then that!" Dia growled and bit his finger, Daxter screamed and ran around. Trying to get Dia of his hands, Jak rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Now which way to Mama Oddie?"

"How about we ask Sleeping Beauty?" Daxter said pulling Dia of his hand by it's tail.

"I don't think she'll wake up."

"Let me try." Daxter smirked, he jumped on Layla's chest. "Layla! We just killed Dia! Billings Forest just burned down! I stole your bra!"

"Good job Dax."

"Hey, I'm working with what I got." Daxter said turning. "You don't like the way the Daxnator works," He started to walk away. "Then don't ask for the- AHHH!" Daxter screamed when a large gay coloured bird landed on him. "Why do things attack me? What the hell is this thing!" The bird had a red beak, with big round eyes it looked down at Daxter. It honked into his face, before getting off him. Daxter crawled away from the bird, ran up Jak's arm.

"It's a bird."

"Thanks genuis!" Daxter shouted. "That's a tree, that's a freaking dragon and you're the hero! DO SOMETHING!"

"I thought you were the hero."

"I'm on vacation."

"Well I can't spell to it, you both are kinda animals how about-"

"I am not a bird!" The bird at the moment, stood up and used it's long bright blue legs to run over to where Jak left Layla. It sat beside her, it honked again before getting up. It ran right to Jak, it stared into Jak's eyes before dropping down in front of him.

"I think he wants us to ride him."

"No way." The bird honked once again, before standing and leaping over Layla. The creature glanced back for one second before running into the forest, Jak ran to Layla. Carrying her on his back, he ran after the bird into the forest. He could see the bright feathers of the creature as it would stop, then run again. Jak stopped when he saw the bird ahead, backing up slowly as wolves stepped closer to it. It's teeth dripping with droll, and their yellow eyes bright as they crept up on the bird. The bird honked as Jak stepped out, the wolves growled even louder. Lowering themselves lower to the ground, Jak pulled out his gun and let Layla drop to the ground.

He smirked as the wolves launched themselves through the air, Jak kicked the wolf in the chest. Earning a yelp from it, the wolf shook itself before circling again. The others turned away from the bird and to Jak, they stepped closer snapping their teeth and growling. Two other jumped towards him, he pushed them away with his gun. Another jumped at him, ripping his arm. Jak grunted and turned, spin kicking the wolf in the jaw. It bounced away, whimpering as the others went for the bird. One bit the creature's leg, before Jak shoot it. The bird gave painful peeping sounds as it tried to stand, but fell to the ground and gave a soft cooing sound. Jak turned, stilling laying on the ground was Layla unharmed. He turned, the wolves attacked him but not a obvious target that was weak. In the distance Jak could hear howling, the bird honked before laying it's head on the ground.

"Let's camp here tonight."

* * *

"Damn it," Jak growled as he tried to wrap his arm up, he didn't want to waste any Light Eco just in case he needed it for more extreme messures and he was sure there was no Light Eco in the forest.

"Jak..." He heard someone whisper, Jak turned his head. Where he laid a bunch of leaves, Layla whispered his name.

"Layla!" Jak shouted and ran over to her. "Welcome back."

"Where are we?"

"Billings Forest."

"Oh..." She said turning her head towards the fire.

"Layla, Quaky told me... that your parents were Prime Minsters of Billings."

"So?" Layla snapped. "It doesn't matter, anymore."

"Yes it does." Jak snapped back. "You need to tell me everything that has happened."

"My parents worked beside Duke Carmichael in his early years, there was no Eco in Billings at the time. Nothing, we didn't know what it was until..." Layla swallowed. "One day it was just here, it filled the streets, like someone busted open a pipe line. My father did not like eco, an evil thing that could be used for evil purposes. My mother embraced it, she taught me how to use Yellow Eco. Before long, everyone used eco... until the sages said it was dangerous and they locked it away in the Oracle." She sat herself up, using her eblows to support her. "It was gone for years, until Pandora tried to find the Oracle again. As a defence the Oracle sent spread the Eco across Billings, with the power it broke the city into three. First Disrict, Second Disrict, and the abandon Thrid."

"No one lives in Thrid?"

"Correct." She said crossing her legs. "When I woke, my black hair was blonde and my eyes were yellow. Fearing that my father would hate me, I ranaway into Second." She held her hands out, Yellow Eco sparked and a fire was lit. The yellow flames licked the air, giving a soft crackling sound slightly louder then the fire pit. "I was scared. Suddenly I was using powers that I didn't know about, I was alone. My mother did teach me about Yellow Eco, but I only used it during a short time. I would go to sleep at night, and wake up without it still in my system. I knew there were others like me... I meet Conway, the holder of Red Eco and Mama Oddie. I knew Princess Meghen was a holder when she sold her sight to the evil witch." The fire went out. "And now the balance is threatened again..." She glared at him. "Thanks to you."

"It's not my falut."

"My life was normal before I saved your sorry ass."

"Thanks." Jak snapped. He stood and walked over to the bird, Daxter slept within it's feathers. Snoring softly with Dia. "I didn't choose to be a hero... it just happened."

"Nothing happens for a reason, Jak." Layla said looking up to him. "You're a hero in your land for a reason."

"And what am I here?"

"A monster." Layla mubbled.

"What?"

"You heard me." Layla snapped.

"Yah, but I wished I didn't." Jak growled. "I've been called Eco Freak and now I'm a monster." Jak snorted. "Ask your neighbours Haven City what they really think of me."

"We do not care what Haven thinks." Layla said drawing a circle in the dirt. "There you are a hero, here you are a monster."

"Who do I speak to to be declared not a monster!" Jak shouted. "The high monk? Mama Oddie? You? Duke Carmichael? Who Layla!"

The yellowed haired girl laughed, she brushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "There's no one you speak to. The only person you have to prove it to, is yourself."

"I'm not a monster."

"Are you?"

TBC...


	14. Worth of a Man

**Paradise Eco**

It's finally snowed in my part of Canada, but now it's melting! But there was enough of it to be considered a snow fall! Yah! Here's the next chapter of my badness (hehe) this is the longest I've ever written but it's full of important infomation, and thoughtful things! Enjoy, and thanks to all that reviewed!

* * *

**_I Can Do Bad All By Myself_**

_Chapter Twelve: Worth of A Man_

Jak lead the group through the thick forest of Billings, behind him on the bird, now named Bob, Layla sat. Her head resting in her hands as they carried on. Above he could hear the sound of Dia, flying through the sky. Daxter sat on Jak's shoulder, holding his gun ready to shot at anything that moved.

"Are we there yet?" Daxter moaned.

"No." Layla grumbled.

"Are we ever going to be there?"

"If you keep asking questions, no." The blonde snapped.

"Are we even going the right way?" Jak turned.

Layla nodded. "It would been faster if we took Dia, but no... we fear him."

"Who the hell has a dragon as a pet!" Daxter shouted.

"Who the hell has a mouse like creature that won't shut the hell up!" She shouted back.

"We should've left her in the vent." He grumbled.

"Then don't rescue me next time."

"We won't."

"Good."

"Good."

Jak rolled his eyes. They fought like children. He turned and kept on walking, stepping over broken trees and rocks. He could hear the stream below, rushing past him. The splash of it hitting rocks, and the sudden sounds of fish jumping out of the water. He knew a waterfall was getting close, since the stream was turning into a river and was getting faster. He also noticed Layla getting more irrate as they climbed up hill, she started picking at her wounds.

The forest suddenly got greener, the leaves were larger and the tree's trunks had doubled in size. Layla jumped off Bob's back, and leaped onto a thick root. Her eyes darting about, searching for something. She jumped off and landed firmly on her feet, she crept quietly between the trees. Under exposed roots, and over broken limbs.

"Just over there, that's where-" She was cut off when a vine came down as grabbed her. Pulling her up into the air, above the leaves.

"Layla!" Jak shouted.

"Oh Precursors!" Daxter shouted. "They're man eating trees! AHHHHHHH! Wait, I'm not a man."

"Don't matter what you wear, how many rings you got on your finger! We don't care! No we don't care!"

Jak jumped when a vine grabbed his leg, pulling him up into the air. He grabbed the vine, but another grabbed his arms. All three pulling him through the leaves, and into a large opening in the air. Everywhere he looked, there were animals dancing. Vines moving around, and music playing. He saw Layla standing on a vine, clapping as a women came down from above. Her brown hair was twisted in thick dreads, wrapped around her head was a green cloth. Her dress was brown, and she wore green beads around her neck. The vines dropped Jak onto a platform.

"Don't matter where you come from, don't even matter what you are." Daxter came screaming out of the leaves below, the women kissed Daxter on the forehead. "A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat," He changed into each one, before she threw him towards Layla. "Had 'em all in here!"

"And they all knew what they wanted, what they wanted me to do! I told 'em what they needed, just like I be telling you!" The women sang as a vine scooped Jak up. "You got to dig a little deeper! Find out who you are, you got to dig a little deeper! It really ain't that far!" The vine slammed to a halt in front of the women. "This dark little boy, you want to be normal again! That ain't gonna make you happy now, did it make you happy then?" She leaned into Jak's face. "No! Dark Eco ain't got no soul! Dark Eco ain't got no heart, all you need is some self-control! Make yourself a brand new start!" She grabbed Jak's vine and flew down to where Layla sat. "You got to dig a little deeper! Tell the people Mama Oddie told you so! Can't tell you what you'll find," A vine wrapped around Jak and Layla, pushing them together. The women grabbed Daxter and jumped onto another vine. "Maybe love will grant you peace of mind! Dig a little deeper and you'll know!"

"Dig down deep inside yourself, you'll find out what you need..." The animals started to flee into the trees. "Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed, open up the windows! Let in the light children!" The vine holding Jak and Layla shot through the air, Jak glanced down at Layla's hand gripping his shirt as they came through the leaves.

"Blue skies and sunshine, guaranteed!" Jak looked over the leaves and saw a large tree house by the waterfall, vines covered it and flowers bloomed. The windows were different shades of green, the vines came down and set the two down. Layla stumbled and Jak grabbed her arm, he glanced to the women who held Daxter like a baby.

"Mama Oddie!" Layla cheered and ran to her, she hugged the dark skinned women.

"Layla my dear! How are ya!"

"Good, these are my friends... Jak and Daxter!"

Mama Oddie laughed and tossed Daxter to Jak, the orange osslet stiff as a board. Jak laughed and followed the two women inside. "Welcome to my tree house! People from all over the city come to visit me! They ask me a question, and I tell them what I think!" She looked to Jak. "I sense Jak, you have an important question for me!" Jak nodded. "But, it can wait until tomorrow. You are not due back until tomorrow, the Eve of Bangdad!" She took the two by the arm. "Plus, I'm sure she can wait whenever is a Haven boy to get a chance to spend a night with Mama Oddie?"

* * *

People dressed in all white sat around the warm glow of the fire, children played and adults talked. In front of all of them was a wide arrange of food, animal's skinned and ready to be cooked. Fruits freshly picked ready to explode with it's perfect surface.

Jak sat on the pile of pillows. After Mama Oddie made him change to a pair of white shorts, a white vest and a couple ribbions of white wrapped around his arms, legs and neck; she let him go outside. He ran his hands through his hair. Tomorrow was the day he had to return back to the old women, and take Layla with him. She's understand. Somethings need to be sacrificed for the world to keep turning, and for people to live.

"So you're the great warrior." Jak turned his head when Mama Oddie sat down beside him, the white skirts of hers pooling out around her.

"I don't understand."

"I've been to Haven. Walked the city when Baron Praxis still had control, saw the great palace fall." She glanced to him. "I knew Mar when he was a child." She reached for a piece of fruit, in the warm glow of the fire she cut into it. Juices sliding down her wrist. "And I know why you have come to me."

"You do?"

"Do not trust that women, she isn't..." She smiled. "Trustworthy."

"I need to bring the Oracle back, to save Billings."

"Made Billings doesn't need saving?" She said standing, her gold jewelry cling together as she walked to the fire. Everyone went quiet, and the children all ran to their parents. "Good evening. Let's thank the Precursors and Ecos for the food we eat today!" She turned. "And that we remember the reason for Bangdad, the day everyone died when our blessed Oracle went back to the sky." Like a feather, Mama Oddie floated over to where a group of musicians were about to play. "Tomorrow we shall watch the skies," They started to play softly. "And wait for a hero to appear." She moved over to where Jak stood.

"Who will it be?" A child squeaked. Mama Oddie laughed and walked over to where the child was.

"He will be someone who does not know right from wrong, and will first cause the death of Billings in it's wake!" Some people gasped and whispered, Jak glanced around. Some were looking at him, and others were whispering among themselves. "He'll know the answer to his question! Is he a monster or is a man?" The fire sparked.

"A monster!" A couple children cried.

"So how do you judge what a man is worth by what he builds or saves? The answer will come to him who tries," She turned to Jak. "Though you may never know all the steps, you must learn to join the dance!" Jak turned his head and saw Daxter come out of an opening, he wore a single cloth around his mid section. Mama Oddie smiled. "May I introduce to all of you, from the Second District of Billings and daughter of the Prime Minsters of Billings... Layla."

Jak stood when he saw Layla step out of the opening. She wore a white skirt with long slits in it that went right to her mid thigh, a cloth was wrapped around her chest and on her arms were designs of eco. Something he'd seen on Mallory's dresses. In her hair was the flower he gave her. Jak stepped down from the pillows as everyone gasped. She smiled and dropped the slash that was wrapped around her, everyone watched as she stood in the middle.

"Play a volta!" Everyone clapped and Mama Oddie took her place next to Jak.

"Sit." She ordered with a smile. "The last time I saw her dance this, it was with her father." Jak turned and looked back to Layla, as Daxter jumped on the pillows beside him. The music took a sad tone to it, as she raised her arms and took a couple steps to the left. Both she stopped and spun, her skirt flying out all around her. The fire sparked and turned yellow, she jumped over it and flames caught her skirt. She flipped backwards, landing on her hands before dropping down onto her feet. She turned and ran, flipping front wards into the air and landing back onto her feet. Everyone clapped as she bowed to the group, the music stopping. The musicians started up again, a beat everyone could dance to.

"Wow..." Daxter said.

"Yes." Mama Oddie said standing. "Feel free to wander around the tree house and scarred areas, I'll give you what you came for later." Jak nodded and watched as Layla slipped out behind a tree, and walked into the forest. Jak glanced to Daxter, where he talked to a bunch of girls. Jak rolled his eyes and followed the soft glow of Layla.

* * *

Layla stepped into the cool waters of the mini waterfall. The Scarred Site. Where many people came to pray to the Precursors or to loved ones that passed on. She pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes, she could she her father and her dancing around the grand ball room of the palace. With Duke Carmichael clapping, her mother laughing with the Duchess Dessen and the princess playing their music. A tear slid down her face as she saw her parents fighting, her father yelling that Layla shouldn't learn how to use Yellow Eco and her mother playing her crying games. She opened her eyes and looked into the water, she could see her father's face telling her he loved her... for the last time.

"Jak," Layla mumbled. "You don't have to spy on me." She turned her head, Jak stepped into view. He started following her since she'd left the bonfire, tailing her as she made her way to the Scarred Site. He came and sat on the edge of the water, dipping his feet in.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." She said back. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I didn't want to hang with Mama Oddie."

Layla smiled. "Yes she is over the top."

"Tell me about it." Jak snorted.

"She's harmless though." Layla said turning around in the water, dragging her fingers along the surface. "One of the nicest people ever to live in Billings."

"There's one other person I know."

"Who?"

"You."

"Why?" Layla said climbing up onto the edge of the water.

"You took Daxter and me around your city, risking your life countless of times. And never asked for anything."

"Ha!" Layla laughed. "You still owe me for saving your butt that first time!" She held up her hand, a scar appearing on her hand. "Blood promise."

"Yah, yah I know." Jak smirked. "Back in Haven we just remember promises, we don't cut ourselves to remind each other."

"Well we like doing things differently here." The air went quiet between them, she stared into the water as the music from the party was a soft whisper in the background. The sound of running water was soft, as the fire on the pikes flickered. She brushed a piece of hair behind her hair as she leaned her head on Jak's shoulder, she stared down at his reflection in the water and asked, "When are you going back?"

"After my mission is done."

"Oh..." She whispered. "What's Haven like?"

"A metal city that was my home a long time ago." Jak responded coldly. It was quiet again, and Layla closed her eyes. Listening to the steady breathing of Jak, she never had a real friend before but Jak was the closest she's ever had. "Layla... I have to do something really bad soon."

"What?" Layla said pulling away from him. "What are you talking about?" She slipped back into the water, her leg getting cut on a rock. "Ouch." She whimpered as Jak came in after her, she stepped back as he held out his hand.

"Layla you need to come with me. No questions."

She shook her head.

"Layla." Jak growled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me-" She stopped when she slipped on a rock, splashing deep into the water. Jak grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, she shivered as water dripped from her face. The Scarred Water was colder then she thought. "What- what- do y- you want? I- I- I- don't have anything." She cried. He didn't say anything as he pulled her out of the water, holding her wrist tight.

TBC...


	15. Monster

**Paradise Eco**

I can't count when it comes to chapters. :P I cried as I wrote this chapter, only a couple tears as I typed it out on my laptop. I had to go to the bathroom and wipe my face, the tears wouldn't stop! FYI Don't mix this chapter with Grenade by Bruno Mars, it's not a good idea.

* * *

**_I Can Do Bad All By Myself_**

_Chapter Fifteen: Monster_

Jak lead Layla back to the camp, where the party was still pretty steady. Her sobbing had calmed down, and now was a low whimper as they stepped past the people dancing. He glanced back at her as she followed behind him, tripping over herself.

Mama Oddie sat on the grouping of pillows, speaking in high voices to other elders. Jak stopped in front of her, she looked to him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"It's time."

She frowned. "No. I said I'll give you what you need tomorrow morning. Then you can make your way back to the Second District." She turned her back to him. Jak growled and pulled Layla up a couple of stairs, to where his room was. He tossed her inside and slammed the doors closed, Layla glared at him as he pulled the curtains closed.

"You are to stay in here."

"What if I refuse?" Jak was by her side in a second, gripping her arm.

"You won't like it if I have to come after you."

She matched his voice. "So be it." She yanked her arm away and walked to the bed, she sat down and crossed her legs at her knees. "I don't know what's up with your new attitude, but I will not stand for it. I'm not scared of you."

Jak turned to her. "Have you ever been hated, I have." He walked up to her, placing her arms on either side of her. "You should be scared of me."

"Really?" Layla chuckled. "I should be scared of you? A boy that comes to my city, ask for my help and now says I'm his hostage for an unknown cause?" She turned her head. "Unlikely." Her gripped her chin and pulled her face back to face him, her golden eyes starting right into his endless oceans. They're faces were inches a part, he took in everyone of her features -most likely for the last time. She'd be dead by Bangdad, if that's what the old woman was planning on to do to her. He felt his blood start to bang against his veins. Bouncing off his bones, making his tremble slightly. Then the hot feeling of darkness. Dark Eco. With strength he knew he had, he threw Layla to the floor. Maybe she did cry out in pain, he turned away for a second. He knew how to control Dark... sometimes. "Jak?" Layla cooed, before he turned back to her. Unlike before, she had fear on her face.

He pointed at her. "Stay. In. Here."

"I'm not-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because within 3 seconds, Dark had already pounced on her.

* * *

Layla had been told as a child of monsters. The ones who eat little girls if they didn't finish their dinners, the ones who followed little girls when they didn't listen to mommy. She listened back then. Understood, that under the bed... there were monsters that went bump in the night. She never thought that they'd come out from under the bed, and jump on her then.

She screamed when she saw the monster. It was a pale creature, with dark hollow eyes. Deep pools of nothing. It's hair went gray, and dark horns came out of it's head. She didn't scream from the sight of the monster, the fact that it's claws were slicing into her skin. Hot tears came down her face as it growled into her face, it's large fangs dripping spit onto her cheek. She tried to curl into a ball, her knees pressing up against the monster's chest and her arms straight at her sides. The monster noticed her crying, and grabbed her wrists. It pinned her down and sniffed her face, before it pressed it's fangs to the place where something had bit her before. She felt the sudden pressure, and then the earth shattering pain that quickly followed. She didn't scream though. She silently opened her mouth, unable to shout for help. Black dots appeared in her vision. She was going to pass out. Her breath came out ragged as the monster pulled away from her neck, she kept her eyes close praying that it'll kill her quickly.

"Layla..." Someone spoke. She opened her eyes, where the monster used to be was Jak. He wasn't looking at her. She shoved him off of her and sat up, she touched where the monster had bitten her. Warm blood coated her fingers, and ran down her shoulder. He was the monster that attacked her in the temple, and Lance's monks. That killed everyone. She stood and glared down at him.

"You liar."

"What?"

"You said you were a hero, but you're just a monster." Before he could get a word in, she was gone.

* * *

"Good morning Jak," Mama Oddie said without turning around. Jak crossed his arms as he stepped into the afternoon sun, Mama Oddie sat with a candles burning. Jak glanced to Daxter on his shoulder. It was now or never. "I believe you are here for something?"

"Green Eco."

"Where is Layla?" That was a good question. After she called him a monster, she was out the door and he couldn't find her. Wherever she decided to go was better without him, he glanced to the candles.

"I don't know."

"That's alright," She said motioning for him to come. He took her cue and walked to her, sitting down beside the women. "I grew up in First District, I knew Layla when she was a child. Her mother knew a lot about Yellow Eco, and she always brought Layla over to play with my son, Quaky." She smiled. "They always played with Eco, but Quaky never really did like it. One day, I woke up with this perfect skin." She held her hands out. "All my scars, I had a few, were gone. Healed in my sleep. It was only after that I found out that the Oracle was gone," She sighed. "I had to leave. I ran to the forest, to live out my life. I see my son a lot, but..." She bowed her head. "It killed me to leave him." Mama Oddie turned to Jak. "Tonight is Bangdad, the night when the Oracle gave the Ecos away. I know the women who wants the Ecos, I know you have Blue and you did have Yellow..." She pulled off the green beads. "I've woven my Eco through these beads..." She sighed again. "Good luck, Hero of Haven."

* * *

Jak tied the boat to the dock of the old woman's tree house. Everything was quiet, as he made his way up the steps. After Mama Oddie gave her beads to him, they went through the jump gate and landed in Quaky's Bar. He didn't say anything to Quaky as he made his way to the woman's house. He opened the door and stepped inside, the women was now dressed in a long black cloak. She smiled.

"The heroes." She stepped up to a table. "Brought me my Ecos, ey?"

"Only two," Jak said placing Meghen's amulet on the table, and Mama Oddie's beads right beside them. The women didn't say anything for a very long time, she stared at the objects.

"I knew you'd fail."

"What?"

"I knew, so I asked someone else to help me." She glanced to the darkness, and Gaston stepped out. Holding a bright red scarf in one hand, and his arms supporting the body of a passed out Layla. A small cut along her hairline, like she was struck with a hard object.

"Layla!"

"Thank you, Gaston." She said as he laid the scarf on the table beside the objects and placed Layla beside them, her head rolling to the side facing Jak.

"Oh, Layla my love..." The women cooed in her ear. "Wake up..." Layla woke with a start, the women was quick and pressed a knife to her chest. She swallowed. "Hello my dear, how are you?" She didn't answer. The women looked to Jak. "A have a friend to see you." She turned her head, her eyes going wide.

"Jak! Why the hell are you here!"

"Now, now..." The women said pressed the knife harder. "Lets be civil. Layla I think you have something that belongs to me."

"Not that I can recall."

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way my love." The women cooed.

"Tempting... very tempting."

"Layla just do it." Jak snapped. "Give back what you stole."

"What?"

"I know the truth."

"We both do." Daxter said looking away.

"Oh my god," Layla laughed. "You're joking right! You have to be joking! I can't believe you fell for her dumb tricks!" She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I thought you were _waaay_-"

"Enough!" The women shouted, she motioned for Gaston to come closer. "Take the object from her, now! I want to awaken the Oracle before-"

"You said you're the Oracle." Jak snapped.

"Lie number one." Layla growled, her arms crossed over her chest -protecting her heart.

"Hush." The women snapped. "Gaston do it now!" He smiled and tilted her head upwards, her eyes watching him as he pressed his thumb on her neck before reaching behind her head.

"It's stuck."

"Duh."

"Rip it out!" The women screamed.

"What!" Layla screamed. "No! You-" She stopped when Gaston yanked on it, her body went limp and her head rolled to the side. Gaston held out the bloody object as Layla's yellow hair went back to brown. In Gaston hand was a golden bangles, just like the ones on Layla's wrists and ankles. All of them snapped off of her body with ease, Gaston passed them all to the women. The wind started to pick up as Jak pulled Layla off the table, her body trembling and her eyes fluttering.

"Layla..." Jak whispered as the women laughed.

"I have them all now. The amulet of Blue Eco," She placed it on her neck. "The Eco of knowledge and spend." She wrapped the scarf around her mid section. "The scarf of Red Eco, the Eco of strength and power." She draped the beads around her neck, near the amulet. "The beads of Green Eco, the Eco of life and healing." She smiled and dropped her cloak from her shoulders, she wore a pair of dark red booty shorts and fishnets. A bra top and dark red gloves, she stood atop of the table. "I am Pandora!" She cackled. "I have the power of all the Ecos in Billings!"

"Jak..." Layla mumbled, her voice in a whisper.

"I'm here." Jak said back, Daxter jumped on Layla's lap.

"Come on girl, wake up! You can bounce back! Nothing can hold you down." She held out her hand for Jak, he took it and glanced over to Daxter. As Pandora laughed, drunk on her new found powers.

"Layla, how do we defeat Pandora?"

"Find... t... the real Oracle... befo...re..." Her head fell back, her eyes fluttering. She squeezed his hand harder, he felt the sensation of her scar underneath his hand. Where his own scar was.

"She's going to die you know." Pandora laughed. "After I stand in the palace at midnight on Bangdad, she'll die." Jak gripped her hand tighter. "And there's nothing you can do about it." She laughed and slipped on the bangles. She stopped squeezing his hand, there was nothing.

"Layla!" Jak gave her a little shake. Nothing. Her eyes though still fluttered, her body started turning cold as stone. Pandora stepped away from the three.

"The bangles of Yellow Eco," She smirked. "The Eco of misery."

TBC...


	16. Fully Alive

**Paradise Eco**

So on Tuesday, Toronto got this really bad storm. I woke to my cousin, Mary-Ane, texting me. She said it was too cold and there was too much snow to get to school. I understood, we had a hard time getting to school in the snow back in high school. Then I realized something. I sent her a text back _"You live on campus, get your ass to school!" _Anyways, there's only one chapter left of this! And guess what? It'll be over... *cries* but meh, it was fun while it lasted. xoxo

* * *

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Chapter Sixteen: Fully Alive_

Jak held Layla closer as Pandora left, her laughter leaving the damaged tree house. He only looked up when he heard someone come in, he stared at Mama Oddie and Quaky. The black haired male dropped down beside Layla, his fingers trailing in her hair. Picking at the brown locks that replaced her yellow.

"I remember this colour... I haven't seen it..." He started to sob. "How could you? You were suppose to be her friend!" Quaky shouted through tears.

"It's not too late, Pandora can be stopped." Mama Oddie said touching the table. "Only if you want to stop her, you can go home." Jak stared down at Layla, her eyes still fluttering. He closed his eyes. Yellow Eco was the Eco of misery. He'd been sad in his life. During the Dark Warrior Experiments, when his father died, when he'd been kicked out of the city. But what sadness could Pandora bring to Billings? He clenched Layla's hand.

"We're going." Jak said passing Layla to Quaky. "Bring her to the palace."

"Jak!" Daxter shouted. "Are you crazy!"

"Do you think Pandora will stop here? She'll come to Haven, and there's no one there to protect Tess and-"

"What are you doing standing around here for!" Daxter shouted. "Let's bring on the hell!" He rubbed his hands together. "Muahahahaha!"

* * *

Jak was first out of the Jump Gate. Followed by Mama Oddie, Quaky and Layla. The city had changed in a matter of 24hrs. Everything was gray, and rain came down in a steady down pour. Jak glanced to the people that were frozen in their places, all of them standing still. A hand out reached, a child jumping and boy stealing an apple. Jak turned to Mama Oddie, she bent down to the child. She patted his head and stood, she glanced to Jak as Quaky shifted Layla's weight.

"To the palace." Mama Oddie ordered. Jak nodded and ran towards the dark castle, he kicked the doors in and ran inside. Servants stood around, frozen to their spots. While Duke Carmichael laid on the ground, red blood spilling from his chest. Princess Meghen ran down the steps, her hand out stretched to her father. Torn behind her, one hand holding her arm and another gripping his pistol. Samos was near the edge of the room, hand out in front of someone that moved... someone that wasn't there anymore.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Quaky whispered.

"It's the Gray Spell." Mama Oddie said walking up the steps, past Meghen and Torn. "Everyone's frozen until... well lets get to that."

"This has to be-"

A window breaking scream came from above them. Jak broke out into a run, taking the stairs three at a time. He knew that scream. Though he'd heard it only twice, he knew who it belonged to- and she never screamed unless she needed to. He threw a pair of doors open, standing in the middle of the room was Pandora. Duke Carmichael's crown on her head, and glowing like a rainbow of Eco.

"Well, well, look who's come to play." Pandora laughed.

"It's over Pandora!" Jak shouted.

"Unlikely." She snapped. "You see, I have the upper hand now." She glanced above her. "This is the room of the Oracle, the one wearing the items of Eco will be control. Will become the new Oracle! That means I win." Pandora grinned. "Oh goodie you've brought the whole gang!" Jak turned, Mama Oddie stumbled in. Right behind her, Quaky laid Layla on the ground. Her hair curtaining her face.

"Where the other princess!" Quaky shouted.

"Mallory?" Pandora snorted. "Oh please, she hiding..." She smirked. "_SOMEWHERE IN THIS ROOM!_" Her voice echoed off the walls. "You see Mallory thinks she end this, with one shift blow... then it'll be all over! _RIGHT MALLORY?_" Pandora laughed. "But you see, I've already gotten her. A knife to the chest, right below her heart. I'll be surpized if she last to see the new Oracle."

"Do not be so cocky," Mama Oddie snapped. "It'll be your downfall."

"Shut up old women!" Pandora screamed, a wave of Red Eco coming from her finger tips. Jak tackled Mama Oddie to the ground, red sparks laid on the ground where they once stood. Jak pressed his fingers to his lips, and shushed the old women. Jak picked up his gun and walked from pillar to pillar, watching Pandora. "Jak, Hero of Haven... do you wanna play a game?" Pandora chuckled. "It's called cat and mouse, you run around for a while like a mouse. And when I get bored of you, I'll kill you just like the cat."

Jak snorted and loaded his gun, glancing behind him and seeing no Pandora. He stepped out from behind the pillar, his gun by his side.

"Where'd she go?"

"She go scared! The Daxonator wins again!" Daxter shouted.

"I don't think she-" Jak stopped when Pandora jumped out, punching him in the jaw and sending him flying into the pillars. Jak swore as Pandora laughed, from the corner of his eye he could see Quaky protecting Layla. Jak climbed to his feet as Pandora reappeared again in front of him, throwing a ball of Yellow Eco into his chest. Rubble covered him, white stones of pillars.

Pandora laughed, forming a ball of Blue Eco. It crackled in his fingers, as she moved closer. "The cats getting tired, I was really hoping that since you are the Hero... that maybe... you'd be fun... but meh." She bent over the rubble, a smile creeping on her face. "You're just a weak little bo-" She stopped when a clawed hand reached out, grabbing neck. Which was followed by a dark creature. Eyes black, and skin gray. Dark growled and ripped off the Blue Eco Amulet, tossing it across the room. Pandora shoved the creature away, and jumped back.

Blood dripped from her neck, while her blue aura went away. Dark stood and transformed back into Jak, he stood up and smirked at her.

"A dark creature?" Pandora gasped. "A damned soul, a freak of nature. A forgotten soul of the Precursors! Cursed with Dark Eco, and will die! How does it feel to know, you'll never live like the rest of us!"

Jak chuckled, he pulled out his gun. "You get used to it."

Pandora snarled, showing her teeth and ran towards Jak. A ball of Yellow Eco on his finger tips, Jak moved out of the way at the last second. Grabbing Pandora by the arm, and whipping her into the pillars. She screamed in anger, before coming at him again. He spin-kicked her, and she landed on the floor with a thud. She coughed, and screamed again. Green Eco healing her wounds automatically.

"You won't win!" She screamed. "I will be on top! You can't stop me!" She came again, Red Eco sharp on her nails. Jak grabbed her hands, pushing back against them. She smirked, her whole body a blaze with Red Eco. Jak pushed back, shoving her back an inch. But she pushed back, her nails digging into Jak's skin.

"Stop it!" Someone screamed, Jak turned. Mallory stood by a pillar, her face bled. Blood covered the front of her white dress, her hair was covering her shoulders and her feet were bare. She held her shoulder, while she supported herself on the pillar. "Can't you see what Eco is doing! It's making you all insane! Give back the Ecos to their Keepers, and leave it be! Maybe the Oracle just wants to sleep! Why can't you leave everything alone!"

"Hmmm... no." Pandora smirked, throwing Jak towards Quaky and Layla. Pandora walked towards Mallory, her fingers twitching with Red and Yellow Eco... both mixing together. "Listen little princess, how 'bout you leave the fighting to us? That speech was touching, but," Pandora picked Mallory up by her neck. "I think it's time you became silent."

Above them, bells started to chime. Jak looked to Quaky, as he backed to the wall. He looked back to Pandora, her hair whipped around her face as she dropped Mallory to the floor.

"Do you hear what I hear, old women?" Pandora laughed. "It's time for Bangdad!" She walked to the middle of the floor, where the light of the moon shone down upon her. The Blue Eco Amulet came back to her, and she reached her hands up to the moon. "I, Pandora, wish for the power of the Oracle! I shall control the Ecos, and their Keepers! And I wish for them all to die!"

Layla screamed, her whole body tensing. Her hair flashing between, yellow and brown. Jak grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest, as Pandora kept her hands up. The aura around her, growing brighter. The wind started to whip around the room, as the roof came right off. The rain came down as Pandora lifted off the ground, she leaned back and sucked in all the power.

"No." An echoed voice boomed, and Pandora dropped to the ground. Her aura leaving her body.

"No, no, no!" Pandora cried, grabbing at the air. Trying to grab the Ecos, but getting nothing but air. She turned on Jak, her eyes a blaze. "You. I'll kill you!" She screamed, as she ran to them. But a blast of pure Yellow Eco, burned Pandora into nothing but ashes.

"Please tell me Layla did that." Quaky whispered. Jak looked down at Layla, her body was limp. Her pressed her face against his chest again, watching as the room lit up with a brilliant light. Just like the Light when he fought against Gol and Maia, just like Light Eco. Jak swallowed as Mallory stepped into view. Her hair now white, and the dress she was wearing clear of blood. A crown of Ecos upon her head, her eyes were black and Eco crackled all around her. A smirk danced onto her lips, as she pulled out a scythe.

TBC...


	17. Man

_"Now we come to the end of our tale, so here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Billings...what makes a monster and what makes a man? Whatever their pitch, you can feel them bewitch you... the rich and the ritual knells, a man trust his friend and the monster has none."_

_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself**_

_Final Chapter: Man_

"Jak," Daxter snapped. "Did Layla do that to Pandora?" Jak tore his eyes away from Mallory's glowing form, all that was left of Pandora was a pile of ashes. He looked back to Mallory, the smile on her lips stayed as she walked forward. Her scythe still in view. "Jak!" Daxter shouted.

"What?"

"You haven't said a single word."

"Oh..." Jak passed Layla's body over to Quaky, but his eyes stayed on Mallory angelic form. Jak stood holding his hands out, he took his weapons and tossed them behind him. "Mallory-"

**"Who dares call on the almighty Oracle?"** A voice boomed, though Mallory's lips did not move.

"Wow someone thinks high and mighty of themselves." Daxter laughed.

**"Silence!"** Mallory was in front of the two in a second. **"The Oracle speaks,"** She took the scythe and tipped Daxter's head up. **"I am the morning, evening star. What I speak is law in Billings, and what I do is law."** She turned. **"Then why am I woken from my slumber and sent back to my mortal form?"** She lifted up Quaky without a struggle, Quaky whimpered as Mallory glared at him. "**And who are you to step into my court? Leave!" **She tossed Quaky aside like a doll, he scrambled to his feet and ran to where Mama Oddie stood. She turned on Jak. **"Who are you."**

"I'm the hero, Daxter and this is Jak, other hero."

**"You speak so casually."** Mallory snapped. "**I do not know these names, and I wish not to know them."**

"Oh well, I don't like you either." Daxter snorted.

**"Silence."** Mallory shouted, the whole room shook and the blinding light went dark suddenly. Then flickered back to light like a candle. **"Who dares summon me? My word is law. The Ecos were hidden from view, to be kept silent and I was allowed to sleep in my mortal body."**

"Oracle!" Mama Oddie shouted, Mallory turned. "I am Lady Oddie, keeper of Green Eco! Pandora wished to take your power from you. To call upon you to steal the Ecos, and take over the worlds."

Mallory laughed, the voice echoing all over the room. **"She wished to steal the Ecos from me? How dare she. Lets bring her back then,"** Mallory said as the ashes picked up in the wind. Bones appeared first, clawing at the body in pain. Then muscle, veins and blood came next. Skin grew fast as Pandora reappeared, she dropped to the floor and clawed at her arms. She looked up at Mallory.

"Princess Mallory?"

**"Nah." **Mallory spoke. **"It is I, the Oracle. These people speak of great lies, they say you tried to steal my power from me?"**

"Yes," Pandora said bowing. "Only to destroy that one." She said pointing at Jak.

"Yah always blame the tourist." Daxter snapped.

"They threaten the Oracle's Light, he's touched with Dark Eco." Pandora grinned.

**"What?"** Mallory shouted, her voice once again shaking the whole room. "**You did not tell that you control Dark Eco."** Mallory turned back to Pandora. "**I give you that powers to need,"** Green Eco flowed out of Mallory's body, healing whatever wounds Jak gave her before. Followed quickly by Blue Eco, that dyed her hair blue. Yellow Eco changed her eyes, and sharpened her nails to a fine point. And lastly with Red Eco, it charged all around her. Pandora stood and grinned at Jak.

"Epp," Daxter whimpered as the fully charged woman came at them. "Run!" Daxter shouted as Jak ran, sliding as he rounded a pillar that was smashed to bits by a ball of Yellow and Blue Eco combined. He stupidly dropped his guns, to show respect to Mallory, and left them behind. "Any bright ideas?" Jak jumped to the side, barely clearing the sudden release of Blue Eco. "Jak!"

"I'm thinking!" Jak shouted back.

"Jak!" Mama Oddie shouted. "Keep Pandora busy!" She shouted and ran out of the room with Quaky, who was carrying Layla.

"Don't leave us here!" Daxter shouted. "By which I mean me!"

"Thanks Dax."

"Hey you're the hero."

Jak nodded, he peeked around the edge of the pillar. Pandora came towards them, with every step it crackled and sizzled with Eco. Jak bit his lip, behind her his guns laid owner less on the floor. I'm so stupid. Jak thought to himself, and grabbing Daxter by the tail and ran to another pillar as Pandora smashed it with her fist. Red Eco sizzling, and Green Eco humming as it healed her cuts.

"You can't run forever Jak!"

"Yes he can!" Daxter shouted.

"No he can't," Pandora shouted, breaking another pillar. "I'm faster," She ran to where Jak stood, she grabbed him and threw him. "I'm stronger," She picked Jak up and smashed him into a stone wall. A hard thud of Jak's skull echoing in the room, he dropped to the floor. Black dots appearing in his vision as Daxter shouted in his ear. "I'm powerful," Pandora said throwing a ball of Yellow Eco into Jak's chest, causing him to fall back. He laid on the cold stone ground, from the last blast his hearing was off. He could hear the mumbles of Daxter's shouting, and the foot steps of Pandora as she came closer. He turned his head, standing by a single unbroken pillar was a cold light. The light of Mallory, her eyes still dark as she watched her order played out. Pandora grabbed Jak by the collar of his shirt. "Any last words?"

"Yah!" Daxter shouted. "Suck Precursor-" Pandora whipped Daxter across the room, he hit a wall and slid to the ground.

"Dax!" Jak shouted, his voice rough.

"Hush child," Pandora whispered, leaning him up against the wall. "This won't hurt a bit." She walked away. "Think about it, with this power and the Oracle on my side, we'll head to Haven and rule there. I'm thinking of calling it... Billing Two? Or maybe a pile of rumble?" She smirked. "So hard to choose, or maybe I'll bury the body of Layla there? She can finally see your home land, where you fought so hard... but why does it matter? You'll be dead. And I'll bring your friends your head, drop it at their feet." Pandora laughed, creating a large ball of compressed Eco.

**"Finish the monster."** Mallory growled.

"As you wish." Pandora smirked and ran at Jak, compressing the ball even harder. Jak winced, and waited for a bow... that didn't happen. Suddenly he felt warm, like he was back on the beaches of Sandover. He opened his eyes, standing in front of him was Layla. Her hair glowing bright yellow, and her dress, from the party, fluttering all around her. She threw Pandora halfway across the room, as Quaky grabbed Jak and pulled him to the side. He could see the flower yellow flowers from before, all blooming in Layla's bright hair.

"How-"

"Mallory smarter then she looks." Quaky laughed. "She told you to give Layla one of the flowers so she could plant it again, letting the Eco grow among the others Eco Flowers. Thus saving Layla's power and so she could save your ass..."

"Thanks."

"Do that again," Layla snarled. "And I'll end you."

"Back off, Lala! The Oracle has granted me the power of all the Ecos." Pandora shouted, she grabbed a metal chain from her belt. Whipped it around, the ground cracking as it powered chain smacked it. "The Oracle has spoken!"

"Then she better get her royal ass of that pillar over there," Layla pulled out a large hammer out of thin air. "'cause I'm about to yours out of the great white north." Pandora growled and threw her chain, Layla ducked and rolled using her hammer to defended herself whenever Pandora whipped the chain. Layla jumped closer, smashing her hammer down to where Pandora used to be. She growled and went after Pandora again; Daxter hurried beneath pillars and jumped on Jak's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Jak mumbled.

"Oh well, kick her in the balls!" Daxter shouted.

Pandora swung the chain again, barely missing Layla's head as she slid underneath it. Pandora growled and whipped the chain again, Layla used the hammer to flip and Pandora missed her by inches. Layla jumped again, landing on the ground behind her. Layla swung the hammer, and Pandora leaned back. Pandora then stepped on her chain, and threw the other half at Layla. She moved and swung the hammer at Pandora's head, again, missing once again as Pandora burst into a smoke of Blue Eco. Layla turned and Pandora's chain grabbed the hammer.

"I'm giving you back in a thousand pieces you bitch!" Pandora yanked the hammer out of Layla's hand, and threw it across the room. "Ha!" Pandora laughed, but was cut short when Layla's foot came down on her head.

"I'd rather be dead. She's a creep, you're a bitch and you both deserve each other."

"Give it a rest," Pandora snapped, she grabbed Layla's ankle and threw it into the wall. "You know you shouldn't hit your mommy."

"Bite me." Layla snarled, throwing a yellow ball Pandora's head.

"Mommy?" Daxter shouted.

"Yah..." Quaky laughed. "Pandora is Layla's mother."

"More like evil mother." Daxter snorted.

"They never did get along after the Oracle returned back to Mallory's body, taking up slumber."

"And why were we called?"

"To end this battle." Mama Oddie spoke, her voice small. "Mother and daughter will keep fighting, though I doubt Layla's fighting for anything but the Oracle's power. Maybe for you." She said eying Jak.

"How?"

"You're the Hero, figure it out."

"Thanks." Jak grumbled, as Layla's foot landed a solid blow on Pandora, her mother's, leg. He glanced to his gun, then back to Mallory. Light Eco came off of her, making her body glow. Jak grabbed Daxter and ran to his guns, picking them up and ran into the chaos.

Light Eco stopped the fight, he turned to Mallory. Her jaw dropped, she pushed off her pillar and walked forward. Her old brown eyes back, and her hair back to the colour it used to be.

"Jak?" He nodded. "Oh my gwad!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Stop this battle, even the Oracle tries of it... though she is the cause of it." She looked down at her feet. "I'll return the Ecos back to their owners, and the Oracle will return back to her sleeping state in a different location." He nodded, grabbing Layla. "Wait!" Mallory shouted, she grabbed the flowers out of Layla's hair. "If she's still wearing them, the Oracle will kill her." Jak nodded as him and Layla flew back into the wall. Her hair turning back to brown as the Oracle stood in front of Pandora.

**"This blood shed ends here." **Mallory's Oracle voice boomed.** "Your presence brings nothing but blood, leave Pandora-" **The Ecos left Pandora's body, she dropped to the ground and held herself as the Ecos floated to the top of the room. Mallory turned. **"I choose to sleep now, the Ecos are yours and yours alone my dear Keepers."**

Mallory's feet lifted off the ground, Quaky shouted as he was lifted off the ground aswell. Mama Oddie smiled and closed her eyes, Jak let go of Layla as she was pulled upwards. Jak stood as light lit up the whole room, blinding him. When he opened his eyes, Quaky was coming down first. His black hair now fiery red, and he was holding Mallory's body; her hair tinted blue. Mama Oddie came down next, her green glow safe and forgiving. A soft smile on her face as Layla came down next, her hair sunkissed yellow. Jak reached out his arms as Layla came down, the light blinked out and she fell into his arms.

"What happened?" Mallory whispered to Quaky, but it was loud enough for Jak to hear.

"Oh nothing," Daxter shouted. "You just went all creepy angel on us! Also why were you carrying a scythe?"

"I don't know! I don't even remember what happened the last couple of minutes ago you ass!"

Jak rolled his eyes; he looked down at Layla. He shook her slightly as she shook her head, she groaned and held it.

"Oww, now that hurt." She looked around. "Oh my, what happened here?"

"Long story..."

"Ha!" Daxter shouted at Pandora. "Not almighty and powerful now are you! Are you! Haha! No almighty Oracle power for you!" Daxter sang.

"He's suck a dork." Layla grumbled, she stood and glared at Jak.

"What?"

"Um hello, you attack me in your _'Dark monster form'_, sold me out to my evil mother and lied the whole time!"

"And?"

"You called me the bad guy!" She stepped up to him.

"Well if you put it that way." Jak chuckled.

"I don't need no one, that includes Daxter, my mother, or Mama Oddie," She wrapped her arms around Jak's shoulder. "I don't need anyone, not even you, Jak." She pressed her lips against his. "Cause I can do bad all by myself."

End.

* * *

**Last Words:** Taadaa! And it's over, wow. It was only suppose to go to 12 chapters, now that I've finished at 17 chapter... I am never setting a chapter end date ever again! Well I hoped you enjoyed this fanfiction, and answer some questions that have been PMed to me, no there's not going to be another one. hehe, also, my friend made me do this, during the battle between Layla and Pandora, Pandora used one of Cynder's powers from _THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT. _anywho, peace out my reviewers, readers and my peps!

Lots of love, Paradise Eco.


End file.
